


Kiss With A Fist Is Better Than None

by glittergigglesx



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Beck Oliver/Jade West-centric, F/M, Jade West Should Have Been Allowed To Swear, Onesided Tori/Beck, Stage Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittergigglesx/pseuds/glittergigglesx
Summary: Vega had to fuck up, and Jade couldn't help but feel that 'fucking up' was something of a specialty for Tori Vega. Because instead of that solid wooden cane gliding harmlessly past her face, it fucking connected. Hard. As in, 36 inches of solid oak dowel colliding with her face at a fairly high speed.----------------Chaos Theory: A Butterfly flapping its wings in Tokyo causes a tornado in Tennessee. When Tori accidentally hits Jade during 'Stage Fight' (S1E3), it sets a few things in motion that may change the rest of the series.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West
Comments: 85
Kudos: 130





	1. You Hit Me Once I'll Hit You Back

**Author's Note:**

> OK so. I haven't written fanfiction in like, forever. And this is the first time I've posted on AO3. But with Lockdown going on and me working from home and going CRAZY during quiet periods, I decided to revist a childhood show that's on Amazon Prime at the moment. And then the plot bunnies attacked, and quite viciously at that. I have the start of another story already done, and have so many ideas for other stories, it's quite distracting. Unfortunately, because I've been out of the fanfiction game for so long, and even when I was in it I never wrote about this show, I don't actually have anyone to bounce ideas off of, so it may be slow going while I figure things out for this story. 
> 
> Anyway, enough about me and more about the story! I know the whole 'What if Tori hit Jade in the face for real?' is done like, a LOT. But I'd like to think mine is slightly different for one reason: Jade still initially planned to fake getting hit and really isn't above using the actual injury to manipulate things to go her way; Beck being less of a dickish boyfriend, Tori getting some major trouble, and maybe wrangle a few leads in plays like 'Uptown Downtown' etc. Because as much as I love Jade, and think she's an amazing character who never really got a chance to go indepth on Victorious, because it quite rightfully wouldn't be appropriate for a Nick show; she's also a bitch and, as shown in the actual episode, isn't above manipulation and playing dirty to get what she wants.
> 
> There IS some Tori bashing. I don't hate Tori, but she does infuriate me sometimes - she never seems to accept any responsibility for her actions and likes to insert herself into everything. 
> 
> I don't know if I'll go into my head-canon Jade's past in this story - but there may be mentions of child abuse and sexual abuse. There's also foul language (mostly teen-appropriate cussing) and mentions of 100% consensual sexual experiences, along with minor injury requiring medical treatment.
> 
> Also weird but: the word Rhubarb is mentioned as Beck and Jades safe word in the story, which is justified by Jade as it being 'because they're both actors'. When on stage, if characters need to look like they're talking and create a murmur while not actually having any lines, they often mutter 'Rhubarb'. 
> 
> Name and chapter titles come from Florence + The Machine's 'Kiss With A Fist' - it just seems like a very 'Jade' song.

It could have _so_ worked out better than this. Sure, she'd planned to 'get hit' in the face by Vega during their stage fighting scene; she had the little fake blood capsule to burst at the right moment (in the pause between her shout of pain and yelling 'Butternut' (seriously though, _what the fuck_ was a butternut? Like the squash? She got that it was a safe word, and should be something that no one would ever use in a normal conversation, and she'd never heard someone say butternut when they weren't ordering a gross neon orange soup from a restaurant. But still. Her and Beck used 'Rhubarb' in their own private activities, but that was because it was to do with stage directions, and they were both actors after all)) and make up in her bag to start the bruising on the off chance she wasn't just sent home.

But Vega had to fuck up, and Jade couldn't help but feel that 'fucking up' was something of a specialty for Tori Vega. Because instead of that solid wooden cane gliding harmlessly past her face, it fucking connected. Hard. As in, 36 inches of solid oak dowel colliding with her face at a fairly high speed. 

"BUTTERNUT!" She shrieked as she pushed herself up to her feet after being sent flying to the floor. No need for fake blood or make up now. Her face was throbbing, and with each throb, pain radiated out from the injured area, causing her to gasp and clutch her hand to the eye. "Butternut!" She tore the hat she wore to be a 'mugger' off and threw it to the side, hearing the commotion of everyone jumping to their feet, Russ the Instructor, being first to her, not touching thankfully but his hands hovering over her shoulders as he panicked, hearing Cat exclaim in pure worry 'She's bleeding!'. 

The only thing that made her feel even a little better was the fact Beck was right next to her, as Russ The Instructor asked frantically for her to let him see. The pain was so bad, she didn't even jerk her hand away from him, when he took her wrist to pull her hand away from her face so he could see the damage, although she could see bright red, vibrant blood on the section of her fingers that her gloves didn't cover (the exact same colour as her little blood capsule, which she kept in mind for any future needs. It was the good stuff then). She leant towards Beck's hand, which was cradling her chin to get away from Russ The Instructors prodding fingers, which only had to brush against the lacerated skin for her to gasp in pain again. But pain or no pain, it didn't make her miss the fact that she had almost the whole class hovering behind the teacher, Russ The Instructor and Beck her in pure panic and worry, minus Tori who was staring at her like she was insane. 

"Are you OK?" Came the question from Beck. His voice didn't change much, but she could hear the worry and panic behind the words as he examined her face (not even thinking of touching the sore side, thankfully). 

"No!" She burst, feeling to her horror, genuine tears prick her eyes. Not because she wanted to cry, but because of the sheer pain she was in. "Tori hit me in the face! For real!" 

"No I didn't!" She gasped, looking all kinds of affronted, and causing both the teacher and Russ the Instructor to look at her with disbelief - did she honestly not see Jade's bleeding face?

"Tell that to my bloody eye!" She snarled back, because anger was far less humiliating to show than the real amount of pain she felt. She knew something was broken - she'd felt this exact blinding pain before when she was late home from school at age 11 and her mom's boyfriend was unimpressed with her missing the dinner he'd 'specially made just for them to have together'. That time, her cheek bone was broken so badly she'd had to hide for two weeks until the swelling went down so no questions could be asked. She just hoped Vega's toothpick like arms swinging the cane hadn't actually had the same strength in them as a full-grown man's fist. Hopefully it wouldn't be so bad this time. She mentally crossed her finger that it would just be a little fracture at worst. 

She heard a commotion as people scrambled for a chair for her to sit on, which was good because she was actually starting to feel kind of woozy and nauseous - the only reason she didn't violently react when she felt an unfamiliar hand on her lower back - not Becks, for sure. She figured it was Russ the Instructor's. However, when Beck and Russ The Instructor helped her sit down on a chair someone had grabbed, it collapsed under her, sending her straight to the ground, with wooden fragments scratching her back and her head connecting painfully with Tori's shins, the sudden jolt causing her to let out a scream of pain as it jostled her hand - which was originally cupping her eye but not actually touching it - and caused her palm to press against the bleeding area. 

"That was a _breakaway chair_!" Russ The Instructor practically screamed at Tori, as Beck knelt down next to her, glaring daggers at the half Latina girl, helping her get to her feet, arms protectively wrapped around her. 

"Aw, butternut!" Tori groaned, causing Jade to turn and glare as best she could with her one working eye - the other was just a blurry mess of pain to be honest. 

"You think this is funny Vega?" She snarled, before leaning into Beck as he led her across to an actual chair. "You hit me in the face then make a fucking JOKE?" 

"No I just..." She trailed off, twisting her hands together. 

"Is it super bad?" Cat asked worriedly, trailing behind Russ The Instructor who was following not even a foot behind the couple. 

"It's not good." Russ The Instructor replied with a frown, crouching down in front of Jade, Beck sitting next to her, his arm never leaving her shoulders. He pulled her hand away again, and peered at her carefully, holding her jaw gently and tilting her face so it was angled towards the light so he could see better. 

It caused Cat to gasp for two reasons; the first being that Jade must be really hurt to allow someone other than Beck (or Cat, when she was feeling nice) touch her without biting them, and the fact that there was a gash just under her eye, pouring blood down her cheek and jaw, along with it starting to swell pretty badly. 

"Here, ice!" The teacher had apparently run off to get the ice pack, because it was an old fashioned one from a freezer, not a chemical one from a first aid kit. 

"It looks pretty bad..." Russ The Instructor frowned, glancing at the teacher. "You got an actual school nurse or just a first aider here?"

"We have a nurse." He replied watching carefully as Beck held the icepack up to the bruise, both him and Russ The Instructor leaning forward to help her to her feet, presumably to take her to said nurse

"Jade! You know I didn't hit you! I swung but I missed!" Tori exclaimed, storming over to the group - most of the students had been excused for the rest of the class, no doubt now spreading what happened around the school. And Tori knew that it wouldn't be kind to her. Jade _terrified_ almost all the students at HA, yes. But people respected her and, weirdly, liked her. Because at Hollywood Arts, it wasn't money or looks or brand-named clothing that bought you popularity like most high schools. It was talent, and Jade had it in spades - she could act, sing, dance, write, direct, play the violin and the piano. And Tori hadn't really left that much of a mark so far, other than a slight reputation for, as Jade spread around, 'tricking Beck into kissing her'. 

"Listen Tori - I get it, you don't like me. But that's no excuse to hit me in the face then act all innocent." Jade snarled in reply, before stumbling a little as she fully stood up, the pain from the original hit now being joined at the party by her back and her head (and boy was Beck pissed at Tori for the scoff of disbelief she made. If Jade was actually thinking, she would have gleefully rejoiced at Perfect Tori Vega being glared at by pretty much the chillest dude in the school). If all had gone to her original plan, she would have applauded herself - she hadn't even fallen into Beck, which is what everyone would expect if she was genuinely just acting. Instead, it was Russ The Instructor who managed to catch her by her upper arms, the teacher behind her - Beck was trying to squeeze in between the two sandwiching her to at least take her hand, but wasn't having much luck. She could do without the agonising pain that was so all encompassing she couldn't even concentrate enough to shrug off the teacher and Russ The Instructor, but everyone was looking at Tori like she was the worst kind of person and that was kind of perfect. She wasn't even apologising for it, which made it even better. It maybe hadn't gone exactly to plan, but the results were the same if not even better. 

"She doesn't need the nurse! Don't bother her!" Tori whined as Jade was led away, followed by Andre and Cat, Beck falling back only to grab Jade's book bag. She reached out to grasp Beck's upper arm. "Beck, come on! You know me! And you know what Jade is like! You know I wouldn't hit her-"

"Really Tori? Because it looks like you did." Beck snapped, grabbing his own backpack too. 

"Beck, come on! Why are you taking her side on this! You-"

"Why I'm taking her..." Beck let out a laugh of disbelief. "She's. My. _Girlfriend_." He practically spelled it out, pausing between words for effect. "Why wouldn't I take her side? Especially since I saw you hit her and now you won't even apologise? But even if I didn't see it with my own eyes, you'd have to know I'd side with her no matter what."

"But...I thought that...we...me and you, y'know after that improv alphabet game..."

Beck looked at her like she had two heads. "What? The stage kiss? Tori, that was nothing." He shook his head. Did she actually think there was something there between them? Sure, he could admit he found her attractive - her smile was infectious and her naivety was sweet, there was no denying that Tori Vega was one of the most objectively pretty girls at HA. But Jade was something else entirely. "I'm in love with Jade OK? And you really hurt her today."

"She's faking it-"

"You know what Tori? I'm not talking to you about this anymore - I need to go make sure Jade's OK." He looked at her with a frown. "I really didn't think you were such a Gank Tori. You can't even apologise." He shook his head, shouldering his bag and near-storming out of the theatre. 

Tori couldn't believe it. She knew she didn't hit Jade...she was almost positive! She'd swung and....yeah OK, she felt a little resistance but it wasn't like she actually hit the girl! She'd probably just put her hand up to make Tori feel a bit of resistance in order to sell the faking. She couldn't have messed up that bad- she was so hyper aware of her positioning and everything, because she didn't want to give Jade the excuse of her being in the wrong spot when she hurt Tori for real!

And now, not only did she lose half a letter grade by Jade making it look like she had messed up, she'd been dealt a double blow due to Beck being...well, completely un-Beck-like. She was almost sure he'd hear her out; OK so yes, he was Jade's boyfriend but half the time it seemed like he was only with her because it would be too much hassle to dump her and deal with her being a psycho ex-girlfriend. She knew she had felt something during their kiss a few weeks ago and was almost positive he'd felt something too. And he'd always been so nice to her, tempering Jade's hateful and spiteful comments, giving half smiles that brightened up Tori's day every time he looked at her. She'd been so sure that he liked her back. But the way he'd dismissed their kiss during the alphabet improv game - it made her chest hurt a little bit and her cheeks itch. She was positive he'd felt something too. 

Because Jade had messed it up - she'd turned Beck against her, and would maybe get Robbie and Andre and Cat against her too; all for something she didn't do! Tori kicked the chair Jade had been sitting on out of frustration and paused, spotting a small plastic packet on the ground - it was clear and inside were.....red little pellets? Picking up the little packet her eyes widened. Blood capsules? Of course! They must have been left over and then fallen out of her pocket onto the ground when everyone was fussing over her. 

She hurried out of the theatre class room and power walked towards the nurse's office, seeing Andre and Cat outside.

"Guys! Jade's faking it and I can prove it!" She exclaimed as she hurried over to them. "Look!!" She held out her hand, showing the capsules in the packet. "Blood capsules! She must have just burst them on her face when she faked falling over!"

Andre peered at the capsules, taking the packet out of her palm and opening it, tilting it up so one came out. He rolled it around in his fingers after passing the packet to Cat to look at. "You think she'd have had enough time to do it between falling over and shouting the safe word?" He asked, but he looked like he was considering it. 

"Totally! The skin looks super thin and easy to just burst with a little pressure!" Tori nodded, grabbing the capsules back and turning towards the nurse's office, just as the door opened and Beck slipped out, looking like he was about to make a call, phone in hand. "Beck! I have proof I didn't hit her! Blood capsules! She must have just burst them and then claimed I hit her-"

"Tori!" Beck snapped, pulling the door tightly closed behind her. "Just give it up OK? Stop trying to shift the blame and make it look like she's faking!" He shook his head. "An ambulance is on its way. They won't let me take the rest of the day off to drive her to the ER."

"Jadey has to go to the hospital!" Cat exclaimed in a tearful voice, grabbing Beck's forearm. "One time, my brother had to go to the hospital and stayed there for two weeks and was really mad about it but they wouldn't let him leave-"

"Cat, not now!" Tori snapped. "Beck, she doesn't need the hospital, she doesn't need the nurse or you or anyone fawning over her because I didn't hit her! She's faking it-"

"Tori. Stop it." Beck shook his head. "Why are you so convinced she's faking it? Just admit you made a mistake!"

"But the blood caps-"

"Tori, Jadey always carries them with her." Cat chewed her lip. She didn't like this at all - Jadey was hurt and Beck was all angry and upset and Tori didn't seem to understand. "She likes to use them to freak people out or for scenes."

"Beck?" A faint voice came from behind the group and they all quickly whipped around to see Jade in the door to the nurse's office, Russ The Instructor right next to her, his arm around her waist (which was obviously making Jade very uncomfortable but she did really need the help with her balance. It was all skewed due to the pain which had started radiating to her inner ear, the knock from the back of her head onto Tori's shins really not helping the matter).

As if he hadn't been mid conversation (or really, mid argument), Beck was instantly by her side, gently but firmly dislodging Russ The Instructors arm and replacing it with his own. She'd swept her hair forward to cover her eye, not really wanting to deal with the stares from students who'd be in the halls shortly. It also had the added benefit of letting her close her eye without looking like a stroke victim - having her eye open right now just caused more pain and disorientation, what with her not being able to see out of it. "You OK babe?"

"The ambulance is outside. I said I'd go out to meet them so there's not a riot in the halls when classes let out..." She leaned into him. "Walk me there?" As if he could say no. 

"Sure. C'mon, I'll get you to the EMT's then as soon as classes are over, I'll come see you OK?" 

"I'll be going in the ambulance with her." The teacher stated as he came out of the office behind Russ The Instructor. He noticed the small group of students waiting. "Go get ready to go to your next classes you three. Beck, I'll write you a note for being late. And Tori...did you come to apologise?"

"She's FAKING!" The exclamation came out more like a high pitched whine, complete with foot stomping. "I found the blood capsules Jade!"

"Tori. My cheek is killing me and my head is too. Can you just not for once?" Jade barked, curling a little more into Beck. "I get it, you hate me. But can you please just let me leave without hitting me again?" With a small nudge to Beck, the pair started away, a lot slower than normal due to Jade being a little off balance. 


	2. You Gave A Kick I Gave A Slap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori is still in denial, Jade really doesn't like pirates and then she has a nice not-at-all manipulative talk with everyone's favourite guidance counsellor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie - I'm shocked at the amount of kudos I've received on this story already! And the comments have also been lovely (I'm going to attempt to reply to each comment so wish me luck on that!). I'm both happy and surprised at the amount of hits this has had since I was somewhat sure the Victorious fandom was dead because it's been so long since it was cancelled. Glad that's not the case!!
> 
> I feel a little bad for the Tori-bashing - I don't want her to become a caricature of herself, so please; let me know if the Tori-bashing starts getting too outlandish and unrealistic. Also, despite the fact I really cannot write him, I kind of love Robbie and love the idea that Jade has a somewhat 'Older Sibling' mentality with him, in a 'I can pick on him but don't you fucking dare try it mate.' way. So far, Andre is really the only one still fully on Tori's side (although he doesn't think Jade is faking, he just thinks she's being overly dramatic) but that's because the power of boners is strong (kidding! Well, mostly).

Tori scuffed her feet at her locker the next day. People stared as they walked past her and whispered. Just this morning, someone had accidentally nudged her as she was walking from the carpark with Trina and instantly yelled an apology and begged for Tori 'not to hit me!' before running away. It wasn't fair! She wasn't a violent person - she wouldn't hurt a fly! But everyone believed Jade, even her friends (She wouldn't lie, Cat's 'Please don't hit me!' hurt a lot yesterday. Not as much as Beck's harsh words, but still!)

"Andre!" She called as she spotted him in the halls, and he made his way over to her. At least she still had Andre - even if he did believe she hit Jade, at least he didn't think she'd done it on purpose like the rest of the students!

"Hey Tough Girl. Enjoying your new found reputation?" He joked as he approached her locker, before noticing how her face crumbled at his words. "Hey now girl, c'mon. It's not that bad - everyone knows you didn't do it on purpose!"

"I didn't do it at all! Why will no one believe she's faking it?" She burst out, leaning back against her locker and hitting the back of her head against it. "And people do think it was on purpose - even Cat thinks so, remember how she acted yesterday!"

"Tori, I think maybe you just need to apologise to Jade and it'll all blow over soon enough."

"It won't! If I apologise for something I didn't do, then she wins! And even if I do apologise, she already hates me! I thought Beck might have had my back with her but..." She looked down, twisting her fingers together. "He flipped on me yesterday when you guys were taking Jade to the nurse. Before I found the blood capsules." 

"I mean...can you blame him? She's his girlfriend Tori. He couldn't really side with someone who hit her in the face-" He noticed the look on the half Latina's own pretty face. "Even accidentally!"

Before she could respond, the doors across the hall opened and in walked Beck, his arm slung around Jade's shoulders, her holding an extra-large coffee from JetBrew. Which wasn't odd - seeing them come in together, all wrapped up in each other was normal. What was odd was the large pair of sunglasses Jade had on, that covered from above her eyebrow down to her cheek bones, although something white seemed to peek out from the edges of the left lense. Jade always mocked people who wore sunglasses inside. They went straight to Jade's locker, which she opened and swapped a few things out of her bag and into her locker, then vice versa. With that done, Beck gave her a gentle kiss to the lips before de-tangling himself and heading over to his locker.

"Jadey!" A high pitched, breathless shout echoed in the hallway, before a tiny redhead practically tripped down the stairs in order to get to the dark-haired girl faster. "Are you OK? How's your face? Why're you wearing those glasses? Are you pretending to be a celebrity? Can I try them on-"

"CAT!" Jade shouted, instantly stopping the girl mid-ramble. Her face took a hint of softness as she rolled her eyes, looking down at the tiny little ball of energy that somehow became her best friend. "I'm fine. My face is sore. I'm wearing the glasses to hide my eye." She answered each question with minimum snark, just facts. "And you can borrow them another day when I don't need them, OK?"

"Okaydoke!" The small girl chirped happily. "What did the doctors say?"

Jade caught a glimpse of Andre and Tori across the hall, blatantly staring at her. "We'll talk about it later OK?" Sure, she didn't have any solid ideas in mind right now (she was actually kind of content to watch this all play out and only give it the occasional nudge. The fact Tori HAD actually hit her made everything go much more smoothly...but she was still pissed about it. And in serious pain.), but controlling the flow of information was just a smart move when it came to revenge. The less Tori knew, the better. 

She lifted her Jet Brew cup to her lips then frowned a little as she realised all that was left was just the dregs at the end - kinda cold and far too sugary for her. "I'm gonna go grab another coffee before class starts. My head is still killing me from yesterday and I really don't want to add a caffeine withdrawal headache to it."

"It's KILLING YOU!?!" Cat exclaimed loudly, causing pretty much everyone in the hallway to whip around and look at her - and Tori's face to pinch in a fairly unattractive way. Probably assuming Jade was playing it up, convinced she was still faking (which like....HOW? Did she not feel the cane actually hitting something, not swinging in mid-air harmlessly?). However, she didn't need to play it up. It was 100% real, which meant it was bad enough without embellishing. 

"Figure of speech Cat." She dead panned, somewhat loudly so the nosy idiots in the hall could hear. "It just means I still have a headache from yesterday. Well, a concussion really." She shrugged, turning on her heels. "Anyway. I'm getting coffee. I'll see you in class." With that she stomped away - not angrily, but it was hard to NOT stomp when wearing heavy steel toe capped boots. 

Cat let out a little hum before spinning on her own heel - in adorable dolly shoes, not stompy boots - and spotted her friends; Tori and Andre at Tori's locker, Beck kneeling down next to his not too far away - she wasn't sure where Robbie was, but hopefully he'd appear soon! Humming once more in thought, she scurried over to Tori and Andre, deciding Beck would probably come around the corner to join them afterwards.

"Hiiiiiiii!" She exclaimed with a bright grin at the pair, although she did stick close to Andre rather than Tori after yesterday. 

"Hey Lil' Red!" Andre greeted happily, giving her a one-armed hug - he was the most tactile of the little group of friends, followed by Cat and Tori. Beck was selective about his touches; Robbie was awkward and Jade well...Jade didn't like to be touched and most of her touches to anyone but Beck were often violent. "I'm excited to see your and Beck's stage fight today. 

"Well, so long as she doesn't hit me for real." Beck stated as he came around the corner, sending a teasing grin to the tiny fake-redhead who stuck her tongue out and grinned. 

"Beck I-" Tori found herself cut off before she even really started, as Beck just shook his head. 

"Don't Tori. I don't want to hear it." 

She chewed her lower lip and fought the urge to stomp her foot childishly - Cat could get away with that move and still be adorable. If she did it, she'd just look bratty. How was she meant to get Beck to understand that she didn't hit Jade if he didn't give her a chance to talk?! He was just as wrapped up in her little lie as everyone else, and refused to see reason! Instead, she nudged Andre a little and he shook his head, just the tiniest amount causing her to nudge him harder, and him to roll his eyes. 

"C'mon man....like...are you sure it's as bad as she made out?" He asked gently, as if worried about startling a nervous animal. "You know what she's like...she can be a bit of a drama queen..." Well, it wasn't him outright denying she'd hit Jade, but it was better than nothing she decided. 

However, not so much like a startled animal, Beck glared like an animal about to _attack_. "She's not exaggerating Andre." He stated, his voice calm and steady on the surface, but even Tori could hear the strain behind it. He may not be shouting or threatening, but it was clear Andre had gotten too close to a button she was sure no one wanted to push. "And to be honest, I'm pissed you'd even ask that man." He shook his head before turning and going back to his own locker, an ideal spot to catch Jade as she re-entered the school. 

Andre winced a little before hurrying back over to Beck. Cat stood awkwardly in front of Tori, before simply skipping off towards the vending machines. Leaving Tori alone at her locker, a frown in place. 

"Beck man, come on...you know I didn't mean it in a bad way-"

"Andre, you've known Jade since we were in Middle School. Now you're suddenly going against her in everything now Tori arrived. I get that you're friends with her, but she fucked up and now she won't admit it." He shook his head. "She went to ER man. How do you think she managed to fake it so bad that the school nurse AND the EMT's that came to pick her up yesterday both believed her?" 

Andre paused at that - he hadn't thought about it. But if the nurse thought it was bad enough to call an ambulance, and the EMT's thought it was bad enough to rush her to hospital, then she couldn't have been faking it. "I get it man...but I'm just saying maybe she's playing it worse than it is..." 

Beck let out a loud scoff, shaking his head again but this time in annoyance and disgust; Andre was his best friend, but he was stepping over the line by a mile. "Lay off. You haven't even fucking seen the damage and you're so sure she's playing it up?" He pushed away from his locker as Jade re-entered the hall way, another large coffee in her hand, Robbie at her side babbling on about something as she ignored him with practiced ease. But then again, she did pause next to him when he stopped at his locker to get something out - she could use the excuse that her locker was right next to his, but she didn't even pretend to get anything out of it. It made him grin a little - no one would think it, but Jade liked Robbie...kind of. She'd rag on him more than anyone else in their little group - minus Tori - but if anyone mocked or taunted him outside of their friends in her ear shot, heads would roll. 

He'd brought it up with her once, and she'd simply shrugged it off claiming that to her, Robbie was like a very annoying pet dog that always tracked mud into the house and pee'd on the rug but that didn't mean she'd let other people give her dog shit, because it was still HER dog. Which was kind of...sweet in a very Jade way. Just before they made to move away from the bank of lockers, Beck swooped in, snagging Jade's hand in his and tugging her to him for a kiss quick and soft kiss, causing Robbie to pause awkwardly mid-sentence. 

"Rude." She pointed out when he pulled away. "You just interrupted me not listening to Robbie." The smirk that played on her lips gave away the tease.

"Hey!" Robbie squawked in offense as he realised the dark-haired girl had openly admitted to not listening to his story. It was only because Beck knew Jade well enough that she could tell she was sending Robbie her signature smirk, because her eyes and eyebrows were completely hidden and he'd never really noticed how expressive they were. Especially her eyebrows; one simple arch of her brow could turn an angry sneer into a dark but light hearted joking comment.

"C'mon Shapiro. Let's get to Improv before you manage to trip over your own feet again." She snarked back, entwining her fingers with Becks and allowing him to tug her along gently, Robbie following behind with Rex.

* * *

Sikowitz was already on the small raised stage at the front of the class room when they entered - Tori and Andre were already there too, along with a few of the shruggers who didn't really do much of anything in class other than nod along enthusiastically. The quartet - Beck, Jade, Robbie and also Cat (who they'd picked up at the vending machines on their way to class) - was the last to arrive, but just before the second bell went off meaning they weren't technically late. 

"Jade, we all know you like to be a diva but you can't wear those sunglasses in class." Sikowitz instantly zero'd in on the glasses, which she had yet to remove since she put them on this morning, as the four found seats, Jade throwing her legs over Beck as Beck tossed an arm around her shoulders in return. 

"I have permission from-"

"No excuses my little Wednesday Adams. If you wear sunglasses, it hides your eyes which hides your emotions-" He cut himself off, as he pulled out a note book and scribbled something down with a flourish. "Ah sorry. An idea for a challenge on another day! However, today Jade; you must remove the glasses."

"She's not just being a diva Sikowitz. She has permission from Lane and Ikner-" 

"Yes, yes, I'm very sure she does, Beck. It doesn't matter though. Glasses off Jade!" 

Jade scowled and pursed her lips. "Fine. But it isn't going to help me show my emotions much more." She snarled, whipping the glasses off and flipping her hair back away from her face for effect. With the sunglasses removed, it showed what the white peeking out from the edges of the glasses was; a white circular cushioned bandage had been taped over her left eye and the surrounding area, with white medical tape - both to protect the damage around the eye, and also to make sure that she wasn't affected by the loss of vision too much - after all, her sight out of her left eye was now just a blurry mess that was ridiculously sensitive to light and if she wasn't careful, could cause dizziness, nausea and imbalance when walking or standing due to mild vertigo. 

"What....Jade, my dear. Why are you pretending to be a pirate?"

"I LOVE Pirates!" Cat exclaimed with a giggle. 

"Oh come on Jade. Isn't that a little much?" Tori sneered with a frown, her nose wrinkling a little. "The sunglasses were bad enough, but that's just screaming for attention."

Jade sent a disgusted look at Tori, before turning the same look to Sikowitz. "I'm not pretending to be a pirate." The last word was said with such distain it made Cat whimper a little - she loved pirates after all. "Like both me and Beck tried to tell you. I have permission from both Lane and Ikner to wear the sunglasses today to hide the bandage." She managed out through gritted teeth, the only solace being Beck's thumb which was rubbing back and forth over her shoulder. "Tori hit me in the face with a cane yesterday during stage fighting." She sent a one-eyed glare at the half Latina girl when she scoffed dramatically. "Can I put them back on or would you like to stare at the freak show more?"

Beck didn't even wait for a reply from the teacher, instead taking the sunglasses out of her grasp and popping them back into place with a boyish smirk and wink. "After this maybe we should go to Lane and get a written permission slip for you to wear them." He suggested, tightening his arm around her shoulders. 

"Yeah. I'll go after this class - he's wanting to speak to me about yesterday anyway, so I have an appointment." She rolled her eyes. But really, it was kinda good. She could go into detail about the damage, maybe play it up to make it seem like Tori did it on purpose (because Jade had to admit, she most likely didn't mean it. Tori was a sucky, no good, attempted-boyfriend stealing Gank, but she wasn't needlessly sadistic.) and definitely point out that Tori STILL hadn't apologised. She could see a LOT of detentions in Vega's future, if she played this right. 

Sikowitz, by now far too used to the two teens being in a little world of their own (he let them get away with it because those two, along with Tori, Andre, Cat and Robbie, were blatantly his favourites. And it didn't affect their acting skills so why try and interfere?), turned away from the duo with a questioning look at Tori, before he launched rather dramatically into his lesson for the day - using emotions over words. It was fairly amusing seeing Cat and Andre have a passionate lovers argument whilst he was only allowed to use the word 'Pancake' and she was only allowed to use 'Waffle'. 

However, soon enough the class ended and Jade walked Beck and Andre to their next lesson - History - as it was on the way to Lane's office. She had Math, but hopefully the meeting with Lane would eat up a huge chunk, if not all of, the lesson. With a kiss goodbye to Beck and a one-armed hug from Andre (and she only jabbed a bony finger into his ribs for the trouble, which kind of proved how much she liked the musical boy), she headed towards Lane's office, knocking on the door three times when she arrived, hearing the 'come in!' shortly after.

It was odd to be in his office when she wasn't getting in trouble for being to 'mean' or to discuss something that a teacher had found 'disturbing'. For what she thought might be the first time ever, she was the victim (at least in Lane's eyes. She was pretty sure the time she'd been sent here for stealing all the clothes from Marisa McCarthy's gym locker while she was in the showers, then proceeded to staple an item of clothing to each bulletin board in the school (including her bra and g-string), she was the victim too - after all, not only did she have to see Marisa's flat ass as she ran around in a towel trying to find her clothes (well, Jade and most of the school), but Marisa had been particularly vocal about how she was a Gank who Beck only dated because he felt pity for her. Maaaaybe she overreacted a little, but still. A lesser being may have had hurt _feelings_ or something.)

"Jade! How's your eye?" He asked, moving to sit in his weird hanging basket chair as she sat herself on the couch. 

"Sore." She shrugged, dumping her bag at her feet, pulling her glasses off to reveal the bandage. "I was wondering if you would write me a pass to wear my sunglasses in class. Sikowitz made a fuss and made me take them off, so I felt like a freakshow - and not the good kind - with everyone staring." She was kind of pissed off at Sikowitz for that, to be honest. 

Lane shook his head. "Of course. I'll mention to him that he should be more sensitive about these things too." He promised, before propping one ankle up on the knee of his other leg, leaning forward. "So Jade. What's the damage we're looking at?"

She blinked a little, before realising that in this situation, the 'damage' was the damage done to her eye. Not the damage she had done to someone else's belongings. "An orbital rim fracture, concussion and a few stitches in my back." She listed them off with a small shrug, looking down a little; it was an interesting challenge, playing the victim for once. Normally she only did that for Beck when she'd done something, she knew he'd get annoyed at her for. 

"Orbital rim...?"

"The bone around my eye...like my eye socket." She explained, reaching up as if to touch the bandage but stopping just short of actually touching it. "Thankfully, it hasn't damaged the orbital floor, but my vision is going to be blurry, doubled and sensitive to light, and I'm going to have really bad bruising for a few weeks as it heals. The white of my eye is kind of...bleeding too. Which just looks weird and gross." She looked down again, pouting a little more. This was kind of fun. To be honest, she thought the bleeding white of her eye looked kind of cool and freaky but that wasn't what people generally wanted to hear from poor little victims. 

"I'm sure it'll be better soon." Lane said comfortingly. Jade figured maybe this would help her in the future too. Let Lane think that behind the high solid concrete and steel walls she put up (Jade's personality could sometimes lovingly be referred to as the illegitimate love child of a porcupine and scorpion - sharp and venomous) there was just a soft little girl who didn't like to let people in. It'd probably help soften any future meetings in here. "Now, we need to discuss the incident itself. I've not had a chance to speak with Tori yet, but as the wronged party, I think you should get the chance to explain first."

Excellent. More of a chance to make Little Miss Perfect look bad; not that she needed help right now. "I don't even know...we'd been practicing the scene the day before and it was fine! I mean, she was acting super jumpy and twitchy but I just figured it was because y'know...she really doesn't like me." She looked down again, projecting a very 'Woe is me' attitude. "I guess I brought that on myself on her first day when I got lost in the sketch we were doing and poured iced coffee on her.." That was the excuse she'd given at the time it happened. She just got _too into character_.

"No, no. You didn't bring on being hit with a cane because you got a little too absorbed in your character Jade; this is a performing arts school, we urge you to get lost in your character." He soothed, and she couldn't help but cackle internally. Oh, Lane was totally on her side in this. 

"You're sure? I mean...maybe this was just...revenge or something..." And just like that, she had planted the seed that maybe Vega wasn't so sweet and innocent and perfect. "She just...she's trying to convince everyone I'm just faking it too. And hasn't even apologized!" And there it was, the little flint in Lane's eyes. Lane was, as far as counsellors went (both school and professional private ones, which Jade had seen an abundance of in her short life), a good guy. He cared, but not in a creepy, annoying, overly involved way that some adults did. He'd chew you out then help you with your problems if he could. And now, he was 100% on her side with this (logical really, since she was genuinely the wronged party). After all, she hadn't apologised yet, and no doubt when Lane did call her in, she'd deny it and claim she was faking. 

"Jade...I need you to think carefully and answer truthfully. Do you think Tori purposefully hit you? And had planned too from the start?"

Well, this was the kicker wasn't it? What did she do? Tell the truth; no, she didn't think Tori had planned it. She had probably just been standing off the mark, or swung a bit too energetically out of fear (fear which, Jade admitted, she'd fed into with little comments). Or did she lie; play it up that Tori had been out to get her since the first day and was jealous because she obviously liked Beck, so maybe she saw this as the perfect chance to get Jade out the picture. 

"I..." She paused and bit her lip, shrugging a little (thank god she was an actress because she really wasn't naturally this unguarded and soft). "I don't....I mean, I'd hate to think she'd done it on purpose. And if it was anyone else, I'd be sure it was an accident but...Tori has been out to get me since that first day with the iced coffee. And she's always glaring at me and making little comments about me, calling me a Gank, because she's got an obvious crush on Beck...." There we go. A nice balance between the two. It made her seem like she was the better person, not wanting to believe sweet, soft, perfect Vega could be so cruel. But it also made it seem a little more likely it was on purpose. "I mean...I hope she didn't do it on purpose. Especially since we're kinda friends." A total lie. Acquaintance at the very most, if only because Cat, Robbie and Andre (and Beck, she supposed grudgingly) seemed to like her. But Jade would rather have a root canal than willingly hang out with her. "After she hit me though...I don't know if it was really on purpose, but when someone asked for a chair for me, she's the one who had me sit on the breakaway chair...and the fall gave me the concussion and stitches in my back." She tucked her hands between her thighs, looking down a little, letting her hair sweep forward - just enough to hide the small smirk. 

"I just...I get that everyone sees me as this massive gank....and think that I'm stone cold. But like....I don't know why that's an excuse to hurt me then act like I'm lying, y'know?" She looked up at Lane, her one visible eye wide, her lips pouting just a little; the perfect image of a tough girl who didn't like to cry holding back tears. 

"Hey, hey..." Lane moved from his basket-seat-thing to the couch next to Jade and patted her shoulder. "There's no excuse for what Tori did, or the fact she's not apologizing and saying you're lying. I'll speak with Tori and find out what she has to say for herself. Don't you worry about it at all. Just focus on healing up."

Jade gave Lane a weak smile as if to say 'That's sweet but I don't believe you', which caused his eyes to soften even more. This would so help her out in the future too. Next time she was in trouble, Lane would remember the softness she was projecting and think she was just troubled and misunderstood (which like, OK. She WAS troubled and misunderstood a lot of the time; but that wasn't to say she wanted to be anything else. She worked damn hard to become the strong person she was.) 

She quietly asked if she could stay a little longer, not to talk but just to gather herself after discussing the incident and then her 'embarrassment' at Sikowitz forcing her to take her glasses off. In reality, she just didn't want to go to math. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! I'll try to get back to you if you have any questions - and I'd LOVE suggestions for pretty much anything; friendships you'd like to see a bit more of, activities they may do, characters you want to make an appearance etc. I have a solid idea for an end point, but the trips half the fun, so come along with me, yeah? <3


	3. You Smashed A Plate Over My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russ The Instructor returns. Jade thinks that maybe having him as a slave could be kinda cool (Beck doesn't appreciate this idea). Beck realises a few things about his behaviour and decides it's time for a change. Plus, we finally get a look at Jade's eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! (I, much like Cat, love three!) I don't know why I've decided that Russ is now forever going to be known as Russ The Instructor (Yes, capitals needed, of course!) but it's happening. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone for reviewing! I hope I managed to reply to all of you :) This chapter is the one that kinda sets up a fair few changes within the series - relating to Beck, Jade and their relationship (all good things, I promise. No major Bade drama in this story). It also gets a little racy but nothing overly descriptive. 
> 
> Without further ado; enjoy! <3

The next class was Theatre Techniques, which Jade obviously wasn't going to miss - she kind of owed it to the teacher to show up, since he'd hung around in the ER waiting room with her when she was waiting to be seen yesterday, and signed all the needed forms, since her dad was away in Boston or New York or maybe Paris? She didn't know. But he'd taken her step mom with her, thank god, meaning there was no other adult who could sign for her (if the teacher couldn't, she'd have had to call Beck's parents and she didn't want to drag them away from their work just to come sign a few sheets of paper). Plus, it was a class with Beck - who was doing his stage fighting scene today. She wouldn't miss that. 

She waited outside his and Andre's history class just before the bell, giving him a smile, sunglasses back in place, the three of them heading off towards Black Box, his slung over her shoulders and her leaning into him, listening to Andre's story about his latest conquest. They strolled into the theatre and almost the second they did, both Russ The Instructor and the teacher descended upon her like vultures or something. She gave Beck a quick kiss, so he could go get ready to start his scene with Cat, and Andre moved to go sit next to Tori. 

"How are you doing? Do you need anything at all? Ice or a soda or anything?" Russ The Instructor asked frantically, his eyes searching her from head to toe as if to check if she was still in one piece. 

"Uh...a grape soda would be cool..." She said, mostly joking but also curious. And her curiosity paid off, because Russ The Instructor nodded and then sped from the room, leaving both the teacher and Jade blinking at each other quizzically. "He knows we signed waivers before taking this class to say we couldn't sue if there were any accidents, right?" Because she honestly couldn't think of a reason that Russ The Instructor would be so weird. 

"He knows." The teacher shrugged. "How's the eye?" He asked and she tilted her glasses down her nose for a moment to let him see the bandage. 

"Still sore. The painkillers help. The bandage itches though."

"We need to discuss what to do about grading you and Tori. I understand if you don't want to do it again-"

"No. I'll do it, so long as it can wait a week or so, when the dizziness and nausea have gone away." She interrupted. Jade West did not skip out on things, especially things she could do so easily. "But I won't do it with Tori. I refuse to work with her." 

"That's no problem. We can see if Russ can come back in a week or two and do the scene with you instead. Probably safest for you, to do it with a professional rather than another student. Once bitten, twice shy." 

Jade nodded before moving to sit in the middle of the room, next to Andre - and on his other side, Tori, both Beck and Cat at the front of the stage setting up for their fake fight - they'd went the route of a brother and sister having a full-blown fight, which worked well for them since their actual relationship was closer to brother and sister than anything. 

"What were they saying?" Andre asked after her dumped her bag at her feet. 

"Just discussing me redoing my scene in a week or two. Y'know, when I can move faster than a snail without getting dizzy." She replied off handedly, with a shrug. She heard Tori scoff on the other side of Andre, and leaned forward a little, looking around Andre at the girl. "Got something stuck in your throat Vega?"

"I just find it ridiculous everyone's buying into your little lie. I didn't know you were such a good actress." She sneered, brow furrowing. 

"I'm a phenomenal actress Vega. But everyone knows, despite you trying to convince people otherwise, that you hit me. And the more you try to wiggle out of it, the worse you look." It was true too, and to be honest, could be seen as Jade trying to help Tori out. Letting her know that it was going to be worse for her if she didn't just put on her big girl pants and admit it, then apologise. Jade probably wouldn't forgive her, but the others might. 

"Yeah Tori. C'mon, just apologise and we can put it behind us.." Andre urged, before glancing at Jade. "Well, mostly behind us." He knew Jade wouldn't forgive and forget so easily. 

"I'm NOT apologising! I didn't hit her!" Tori whined, just as Beck and Cat came over after finishing setting up the scene, Cat sitting in the row in front of them and turning sideways to be included in conversation before class started. 

"God you're such a Gank." Jade sneered, shaking her head before blinking a little as Beck pulled her to her feet, sat on her chair then sat her on his lap, his arms going around her waist tightly. She smiled at him over her shoulder. She always loved when he was clingy and overly affectionate, and since the hit yesterday, he'd been extra affectionate and cuddly. The night before, they'd ordered her favourite take out - Asian-Fusion, where she could get both Pad Thai and dim sum - and he'd watched the Special Directors Cut Edition of The Scissoring with her, curled up on his bed in the RV, before watching the first two episodes of The Borgias with her (which was a total secret, because no one other than Beck would ever know about her love for historical dramas), without a single complaint. 

Whatever Tori was about to reply with was interrupted by Russ The Instructor bursting back into the theatre, taking a glance around and zero-ing in on Jade, coming over to the group and handing Jade a can of grape soda. "The nearest soda machine didn't have any grape, so I had to find another one." He explained, as if he'd been gone for hours instead of under 10 minutes. "Anything else I can get for you?"

"Uh no. I'm fine." She blinked and Beck knew that if she could have done so, she would have raised both eyebrows in confusion at the instructor who nodded before taking notice of Beck and the rest of the group, promptly turning a bit red and turning around to speed off towards the teacher. 

The couple shared a look as Andre chuckled. "Looks like Russ has a bit of a crush Jade." He smirked, causing Cat to let out her usual, high pitched and breathless laugh, and Jade to wrinkle her nose a little. 

"He does know you're only 16, right?" Beck asked with raised eyebrows not exactly thrilled at an older male having a crush on his girlfriend. Especially one with muscles like Russ The Instructors. 

"I'd assume so. Since this is, y'know, a high school." She grinned a little, shrugging. "Either way. Grape soda." She held up the can, popping the tab and taking a long sip. "It may be nice having a slave though-"

"No Jade." Beck cut her off with a teasing smile, although there was a tightness around his eyes that she hadn't really seen much before. 

"Fine. But I hope you realise this means you're now on both soda duty AND coffee duty." She teased back, pressing a grape scented kiss to his cheek with a tiny grin.

"It's like a promotion. My parents will be so proud." He drawled, turning his attention to the front of the class as the teacher and Russ took centre stage, asking Beck and Cat to come up first to do their scene. With a squeeze and an open mouthed kiss - started by Beck, for once - he stood up after carefully dislodging Jade from his lap, heading up to the stage with Cat.

The pair's scene was textbook, with all the needed 'hits' and props used for the scene. Jade expected nothing less of the pair; Beck was always the best actor in any scene he was in and, despite her normal personality and the fact she preferred singing and dancing over acting, Cat always put 110% into any scene she did.

As a pair of shruggers took to the stage once Beck and Cat had finished and cleared away their props, Beck came back and reclaimed his position as Jade's armchair with ease, although his eyes flickered to Russ The Instructor occasionally, due to the fact he seemed to be watching Jade more than the scene at the front. He wasn't jealous exactly - because he knew Jade wouldn't cheat on him or leave him for another guy, especially a blond haired gym bro like Russ The Instructor. He knew that because she always told him how much she liked HIS body type - lithe and wiry, with compact muscles. Not obvious and bulky. Just like he preferred her hour glass figure, with rounded hips, a tiny waist and a fairly generous bust, over super skinny girls like Tori or Cat.

Finally, class was over and Beck whisked Jade out of the theatre pretty quickly, just to make sure Russ The Instructor didn't try and get any ideas or try anything. Because whilst he wasn't jealous, he was...protective, he guessed. Jade didn't like guys chatting her up (other than him) or flirting (other than him and, with her friends when she was feeling playful). It made her feel uncomfortable, which in turn made her snappy and mean, a mood which stuck with her all day like glue. 

They headed to the Asphalt Cafe, with Jade tugging Beck passed their usual group table and to one just on the edge of the seating area. "I cannot deal with Vega today. I swear if she tries one more time to claim I'm faking I'm gonna lose it. And it'll be apocalyptic levels of losing it babe, I swear to God." 

"Not a problem, we'll have lunch alone." Beck nodded soothingly, although he wasn't surprised. To be honest, he was pissed at Tori too, which was a pretty rare thing in the few weeks they'd known her. But he also needed to be a bit more careful around her when they started hanging out as a group again; her comments after Jade had left for the nurse yesterday were still fresh in his mind. Jade had been spot on when she was insistent that Tori wanted him, and that she had little to no respect for their almost 2 year long relationship if she thought that he would side with her over Jade on the issue, and he felt pretty awful when, looking back, he realised he really HAD sided with her over Jade a lot of the time - another thing Jade was right about that he'd dismissed. In retrospect, his efforts to include Tori and be friends with her had led him to be a pretty asshole-ish boyfriend over the last few weeks, something he was eager to make amends for. "How's the eye doing?"

"It hurts." She stated bluntly, and he could practically hear the eyeroll as they sat down. "I want coffee."

"Magic word?" He teased with a grin. 

"Get me some coffee." She almost snarled, before pouting a little. "Please?"

"The magic word was 'lotion' but I'll let you off since you have a boo-boo eye." He winked, giving her a soft kiss, pushing himself up to his feet and heading off towards the JetBrew coffee cart.

"Two sugars!"

"I know what to do!" He called back without even looking; of course he knew what to do. Black coffee with two sugars was Jade's standard drink. And in the mood she was in, she'd want hazelnut syrup too - but since that didn't exactly match up with her image, she wouldn't mention it out loud - only him and Cat knew about her love of hazelnut syrup in coffee when she was feeling particularly shitty. He'd just finished paying and picked up Jade's coffee, along with his own vanilla latte, when he heard a shout of his name amongst the lunch time chattering of other students.

"Beck!" He turned at the voice and internally groaned when he realised it was Tori, rushing over to him. He really couldn't be bothered with this drama right now. "Beck, didn't you see us at the regular table? You should come sit with us."

Beck gave her a hard look. "Me and Jade are sitting together. And Jade doesn't want to be anywhere near you." He said as bluntly as he could. He needed to nip this crush on him in the bud and maybe the best way to do that was to stop being so...friendly. He knew he had issues with drawing a line - he didn't see any of his behaviour with girls other than Jade as flirtatious, but if Tori had gotten that idea then maybe other girls did too. And it meant Jade was maybe onto something. 

"Oh come on Beck, she's just being petty. Or doesn't want to get caught in her lie-"

"Tori. Stop it. She's not being petty or faking it. To be honest, you're being petty right now by not accepting that you made a mistake and apologising." He shook his head. 

"Beck, please. You've got to understand I wouldn't ever hurt someone-" 

"I don't think you did it on purpose Tori. I know it was an accident. Jade knows it was an accident. But you're still acting like a petulant brat who won't accept responsibility." And boy was it weird to say that to someone other than Jade when they were in an argument about her behaviour - which maybe he needed to apologise for, since it was normally about her behaviour towards Tori or other girls who she'd accused him of flirting with. 

"But I...I didn't do it!" She exclaimed, tugging at the ends of her hair. 

"Yeah so you've said." He scoffed shaking his head, glancing across to Jade, who was sitting with her face tilted upwards towards the sun, leaning back a little with her hands on the edge of the table-bench for balance. "Listen Tori. We're not sitting with you today. That's the end of it." He stated, taking a step around her and returning to his table, slipping in next to her and sliding the coffee into her hand, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "So I owe you an apology."

She tilted her head, raising the eyebrow of her uninjured eye. "Oh? An apology for what?"

"It's about Tori." He stated and realised maybe he should have started it a little differently, when her fingers gripped her coffee cup so hard that, if it was a slightly less sturdy material, it would have been crushed and boiling coffee would spill all over her hand. He eased the coffee out of her death grip gently. "Nothing like that. I promise. But you were right. She does have a crush on me. And she doesn't seem to respect our relationship." He sighed and shook his head. "I didn't realise it until yesterday..." He relayed the conversation he'd had when she was on her way to the nurse, along with the one at the coffee cart. If he was going to start making an effort, he didn't want to start off by hiding things. "So...I'm apologising. For dismissing your worries about her." He gave her a half smile. "I was just wanting to be welcoming. But she took it the wrong way and that makes me think maybe other girls do too. So I'm going to work on that." He promised, taking her hand and squeezing it lightly. She'd been silent for the entire time he was speaking, which was often a red flag. When Jade was angry, she shouted. But when she was really hurt and upset and angry, she went totally silent and stiff.

"What a bitch." Jade only stated, shaking her head and reclaiming her coffee. She couldn't believe that this was all going her way so well; she was almost thankful to Vega for actually hitting her. It'd have been a lot less convincing (and serious, of course) if she'd been faking it. But now, it seemed like everything was finally going right for her in way it hadn't been since Vega's arrival in school. People were treating Tori like a leper, Beck had finally realised that she wasn't just a paranoid bitch (OK so like, she was. But it was _justifiable_ paranoia now), and if she played it right she could get Tori some serious punishment. "I should be mad at you too, y'know. But....thank you. For apologising." She gave him a shy grin and leaned forward, pressing her lips softly against his. The sweet moment however, was ruined when she felt a rush of water come over her, soaking her hair, face and torso - as if someone had literally poured a bucket of water directly over her head. Icy cold water, that seemed to cause every soaked centimetre of her skin to tighten up in shock, which in turn caused the stitches in her back to pull a little, along with an automatic clenching of her eyes shut, which made her left eye throb and ache like a total bitch. 

"Fuck!" She cursed, leaning over the table a little, clutching her hand to her eye. Beck, who had only been in a little bit of the splash zone managed to escape mostly dry except the tips of his hair from where it had flopped over into his face as they kissed, and a few splashes of water on his shirt, whipped his head around, spotting the group who had been sitting at the table just behind them, horror on each of their face - although the girl holding a now empty cup of water looked like she was about to faint out of pure fear. 

"Ohmygod. Jade! I'm so sorry, please don't destroy my social life!" The girl whimpered, and Jade pulled the glasses off and turn around to look at her with a glare so venomous that even with one eye, it was enough to cause the entire group to shudder. She raised her hand to the now sodden bandage, feeling the tape starting to peel at the edges, knowing it wouldn't last much longer, and muttered a curse under her breath. 

Beck, whilst she was doing that, was quickly making 'Go, go go!' hand movements to the group that had accidentally sparked his girlfriend's wrath, before ducking his head forward to check said girlfriend was OK. "Need to go to the nurse?" He asked, delicately pulling her hand away from the bandage to he could see how wet it was - the answer was very. 

"I just need a fresh bandage and tape." She nodded, standing up and making a disgusted noise at how her now soaking black vest clung to her - it was originally loose, but now it was soaked, it was obviously very thin fabric and clung appealingly to her curves, drawing all attention to the swell of her generous bust and softly rounded hips. Without a word of explanation, he whipped his flannel shirt off and put it over her shoulders, ignoring her questioning look at him. He couldn't very well come out and say she looked _too_ appealing, could he? He could just imagine how that would go down and he really didn't want a fight today - they'd went almost a week so far with only playful arguments and he really didn't fancy breaking that streak now. Besides, it wasn't just because he could already imagine the idiots in the cafe or halls staring; it would hopefully warm her up a little after the icy cold water.

The trip to the nurse was both uneventful and unfruitful; because for some reason, she had no gauze, bandages or even medical tape. She offered Jade an actual eyepatch, but she refused straight away because it was ugly, awful and would just make her look like a kid playing pirates badly. Beck hadn't even really seen the damage to the eye - she'd just had the bandage put on when he arrived at the hospital yesterday, and he listened to the aftercare instructions. This morning, she'd put the new bandage on in the bathroom, after sleeping with the one from the hospital on. 

So he had to bite back his first reaction of gasping in shock - the white of her eye was a bloody red in the outer corner, slowly getting paler and paler until it was almost white at the inner corner, and the bruise spread out from the ragged gash under her eye which had been closed with butterfly sutures, up and over her eyebrow, a little onto the bridge of her nose and halfway down her cheek, along with across her temple and into her hairline. Around 35% of her face was just one giant purple-black bruise, but thankfully it didn't look too swollen, just a tiny bit puffy. 

"Why the fuck does the nurse not have any bandages or tape?" Jade asked through gritted teeth as they exited the nurse's office, her sunglasses firmly in place. "So now I'm wet, in pain and look like a hideous freak." She looked down at the floor in anger, kicking a rogue eraser that someone had dropped in the corridor. 

"Hey..." He stepped in front of her, stopping her forward movement. "You don't look like a freak. You're gorgeous."

"Even with the hideous bruise?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. Because yeah, she didn't give a fuck what the peasants around her thought, not really, but she cared about what he thought, how he saw her; he knew that. Which was why he was extremely happy he'd managed to hide his shock at the unpleasantness of the bruise - he still thought she looked gorgeous, but if she'd seen his shock, she would have jumped to conclusions. 

"Even with the bruise." He agreed, not calling it hideous - because Jade could never really be hideous. She was too pretty. - but ducking down to plant a soft kiss on her lips. "Regarding the...wetness. I mean, I normally like it when you get wet but not like this." He grinned roguishly and she let out a sharp but bright laugh at the innuendo. "Nip to the bathroom and just wear my shirt today. And whilst you change, I'll go and grab us more coffee-" They'd left the ones he'd originally got at the table in the rush to get to the nurse "And then you can take the painkillers OK?"

She gave a small nod, turning towards the girls bathroom. "Meet me out here?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at him, although he couldn't see her eyes due to the sunglasses. 

He nodded, waiting to make sure she made it to the bathroom (without the bandage blocking the vision of her left eye, she was a little bit unstable, because actually holding the one injured eye closed hurt the delicate skin and pulled at the stitches, meaning she had to either be in agony by holding her eye shut or dizzy and unsteady because of the distorted vision in one of her eyes. She chose the latter). 

5 minutes later, he was back in the hallway, two coffees in hand and a perky brunette from his history attempting to chat him up. 

"You do know I have a girlfriend, right?" He stated with raised eyebrows the second the girl moved away from a question about the history home work from today towards 'Maybe we could go get a coffee?' territory.

"Who? Jade? Oh come on, I could make you happier." The perky brunette giggled, twirling her hair in her fingers. 

"Somehow I doubt that." He shrugged, wondering how often he'd not picked up on the flirtations and jibes at Jade. Jesus, he really had been a shitty boyfriend. However, his response - which may have shocked the brunette as it was so different from his normal responses - seemed to be ideal for Jade, since she apparently had opened the bathroom door without him noticing and let out a loud 'ahem.' which caused the girl to freeze then bolt off in the opposite direction. 

"Miss Perky couldn't make you happier?" She asked teasingly, with a grin. Although he couldn't really respond well since his mouth had gone totally dry at the sight of his girlfriend in nothing but his red and black flannel shirt. It almost covered the black skirt she wore, and due to the fact he wasn't really 'buff', it was tight across her bust, and unbuttoned just enough to show a generous about of cleavage. To be honest, it almost looked like she was just wearing his shirt and nothing else, if it wasn't for the black nylons she wore under her skirt. Her hair, which he knew from experience would now turn into a riot of curls due to getting soaked earlier, was pulled up into a large messy bun atop her head, which he always claimed made her neck look longer and somehow made her look more...delicate.

"Most definitely not." He finally managed to respond once he'd actually managed to swallow the huge lump in his throat at the sight of his girlfriend in his shirt with her hair up, in public - sure, she wore them when in his RV in the morning when she stayed over and used them as dressing gowns if she needed to nip to the bathroom or to grab something from the car, but if she bothered buttoning it, it was only one or two at most. And she'd worn them occasionally to school, but only when left open over a tank top. She had never actually buttoned one up. And she'd never worn her hair up outside of the trailer or when doing some form of sport - which she tried to avoid at all costs. "Uh, coffee?" He shook himself out of his stupor and held out the black coffee with 2 sugars and hazelnut syrup. 

She took the coffee from him, tilting her head a little at his odd behaviour. 

"I'm...really tempted for us to just bunk off the rest of school and go back to the RV." He told her as he took her free hand in his, heading towards the lockers where she'd kept her pain killers. 

"Seriously? Normally that's my line." She smirked a little sipping her coffee as they rounded the corner to the main hallways and headed across to her locker. "I normally suggest bunking off and you refuse." They reached her locker, and just as she opened it, he put his coffee in it (next to hers, which she'd placed down to grab the box of painkillers) and tugged her towards him, pressing her against the locker next to hers and giving her a deep kiss, his hands gripping her hips hard enough he was sure he'd leave bruises - which he knew she loved. 

Pulling away just a little for air, but still keeping his hands on her hips and not making any move to remove her arms from around his neck, he pushed his lower body against hers, showing exactly what kind of reaction he was having to her. "Normally you're not in just my shirt and a mini skirt at school." He murmured in her ear and nipped at the lobe. He was well aware he was crossing the 'Limited-PDA' rule he had put in place after a make out session that almost ended up with poor Andre getting a live show one time during study period in the library. Sure they were always touching or entwined with each other but they rarely did more than single or slow kisses in public, nothing quite as hot and heavy due to the fact they tended to get carried away. As he currently was. 

"Let me take my painkillers and then...we could go to the janitors closet?" She grinned, her tone both playful and promising. 

"Yes. Very much yes." He replied quickly, turning her around so she could get her painkillers out - but keeping her pressed against him lest he show the whole corridor, which was slowly filling up, just how worked up he was. It gave him the perfect angle to kiss along the back and side of her neck as she popped two painkillers from the blister pack and tossed them into her mouth, chasing them with a gulp of coffee. 

"Quit it Beck, that tickles!" She laughed lightly, turning around in his arms and wrapping her own around his neck once more, pressing a kiss to his lips. She pulled back with a grin then took hold of his hand and, as fast as they could without looking too suspicious - yeah, like they needed any help with that. It was pretty obvious where they were running off too - heading straight to the janitor's closet.

* * *

Tori frowned as she watched the pair. Jade still had those ridiculous sunglasses on, but no bandage anymore (she'd seen what had happened at lunch and, admittedly, it made her grin a little and chuckle, before she noticed the small frowns on Cat, Robbie and even on Andre's face, at which she promptly stopped). She hadn't ever seen the pair so...couple-y. Sure she'd seen them kiss and they were constantly and irritatingly wrapped around each other about 80% of the time she saw them together, but it was normally just light kisses and squeezes - usually initiated by Jade. It was part of what led her to think that maybe Beck was just with her to not rock the boat. But this time, it had been Beck who'd started it, and far more...intimately than Jade ever seemed too. And she was wearing just _his_ flannel shirt on top of her skirt and tights. She wouldn't lie if she was asked if she was thinking of what it would be like in Jade's place. Of course, she was - almost any girl in the corridor was. And she comforted herself by knowing that she still had more of a shot at being in that place than any of them. 

She didn't quite know why she did it - because she was a glutton for punishment? Because she still couldn't quite believe that Jade and Beck were...like _that_? They were all only 16 after all (well, Beck was 17 due to a weird schooling glitch between Canada and America). They couldn't be _that_ intimate right? So after waiting a few minutes to make it less obvious, she moseyed on over to the janitor's closet, peering in through the edge of the window curiously. At first glance, she couldn't see anything, considering they'd evidentially turned the lights off for some reason. After a moment or two, however, her eyes adjusted just enough to make out the shape of Beck's back, and if she strained her ears, she could just hear him making low...moaning and grunting sounds, along with decidedly higher pitched gasps and moans. And as she looked harder, she noticed something else; Jade's pale legs wrapped around his hips, his boxers and jeans bunched down below his ass (which his shirt covered, so she couldn't see anything sadly).

OK. So. She knew what that was. She may not be the most mature or worldly of teens, but she knew what was going on in that closet. And it hurt her heart - they evidentially _were_ that close, despite how young they were. At 16, Tori hadn't really thought about doing... _that_ more than a passing thought of what it would be like to give herself so completely to another person. Sure, she'd fantasied about rose petals and candles and the murmuring of smooth R&B the night it happened, but nothing more than that. She thought she may have had her first time with her ex-boyfriend, Danny. He was kind, and sweet and handsome - not _Beck_ levels of handsome, obviously but still really good looking. She really thought he was her first love. But she'd ended it with him and maybe it wasn't love because it didn't hurt all that much to end it, and if she loved him, surely it would have hurt far more, or they'd have decided to make it work, even with them rarely seeing each other because of different schools. But she'd started thinking that, maybe, Beck could have been her first love. She could imagine herself giving her precious virginity to Beck and him being gentle and careful with it. And she could never have imagined him doing something so...intimate in such a setting. 

Deciding that lingering around the closet longer wasn't going to make her heart hurt any less, she turned and hurried away, back to her locker. She had a meeting with Lane to prepare for after lunch. Hopefully, she'd finally manage to convince someone that Jade was faking it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! I'll try to get back to you if you have any questions - and I'd LOVE suggestions for pretty much anything; friendships you'd like to see a bit more of, activities they may do, characters you want to make an appearance etc. I have a solid idea for an end point, but the trips half the fun, so come along with me, yeah? <3


	4. And I Set Fire To Our Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what Tori's punishment is, everyone sees Jade's eye and it's also dinner with Mr and Mrs Oliver, with a surprise just before dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again! And still ever so thankful for all of the kind reviews, kudos and hits! This chapter has something a little different to a lot of Bade fanfiction; I decided that Beck's parents don't dislike Jade; they actually love her! Regarding Beck's little comment on the slap about his dad wanting him to break up with Jade for fathers day, I like to think it's a joke because honestly; I think parents who let their teenage son live in an RV are gonna be kinda chill about who their son is dating. His extended family may still dislike her, but I decided against Beck's parents.

Tori was livid as she exited Lane's office. It was worse than she thought; her punishment wasn't just detention. Oh no. Two weeks of detention, cleaning up the theatre after a middle school food fight scene and, worst of all, she wasn't allowed to audition for any plays, musicals or performances until the next school year, which was months - all because she refused to apologise for something she knew she didn't do. She was allowed to do Andre's play because it was too soon to recast and it would be more like a punishment on Andre than just Tori, but anything else that wasn't graded? Not a chance. 

It was unfair. Vastly and hugely unfair. She didn't do anything! She stewed through her next two classes, thankful she didn't have to see Little Miss Life Ruiner in them (because Jade was in _advanced_ academic classes, with the juniors and seniors, because she was, despite appearances, 'technically a genius but whatever.' as Jade liked to say) but she knew they'd all have a free study/practice period now. And just her luck, right in front of her locker, stood Beck and Jade. Making out. Like, up against her pretty 'Make It Shine' locker. And she still had those ridiculous glasses on. 

"Excuse me." She ground out to the pair, although her wish to just push Jade out of the way lightly was heavily repressed; she didn't want Beck to think even more badly of her. 

They separated - at least at the lips - and Beck's arms changed position to simply be wrapped around her shoulders from behind as Jade looked at her. "Meeting with Lane not go well?" She asked with a small smirk - that both her and Tori knew Beck wouldn't see. 

"Shut up." She muttered, spinning the dial on her locker and pulling it open - any harder, and she might have ripped the damn thing off its hinges. 

"What's up guys?" Andre exclaimed as he came down the steps, closely followed by Robbie and Cat who were discussing...something to do with liquorice and sunflower seeds for whatever reason. "How was the meeting with Lane?" Andre asked, unwittingly unleashing what would forever be known as 'Hurricane Tori'. A rather mild hurricane by Jade-Or-Cat Standards, but still. For Tori's usually sweet and sugary nice girl personality, it was almost apocalyptic.

"It's ridiculous! I have detention for three weeks AND have to clean up after the middle school food fight in the theatre!" She suddenly burst out, and although her words were directed at Andre, her eyes didn't leave Jade. Who had a little smirk on her lips and Tori was sure that if she could see Jade's eyes behind those ridiculous sun glasses, they'd be full of amusement. "But that's not the worst part."

"What is?" Robbie asked, unable to think of something worse than cleaning up a food fight scene - by himself. Touching other peoples food was like a nightmare. It was the only thing other than his ethnicity that he shared with Jade - the utter inability to touch food that had been touched by other people, or God forbid, was half eaten. Even if it was eaten with cutlery. 

"I'm not allowed to audition or perform at any school sanctioned events until after the summer! All because of your stupid lie Jade!" If she was anyone else other than Tori Vega, she might have growled that, or snarled it. But even when furiously pee'd off, she was still lady like, without even trying. It didn't help much that Beck tightened his arms around Jade protectively.

"Oh for fucks sake Vega." Jade snapped, gritting her jaw. "You want to see the damage you actually did you freak?" She broke out of Beck's arms and took a step forward, all to aware that most of the hallway had gone silent to stare at the drama unfolding - probably hoping for a girl fight to be honest. But although she was 100% sure she could take Vega, even with the concussion, lack of depth perception and slight vertigo, it seemed like a stupid move to actually physically attack her. 

"What, the mix of eyeshadow you've plastered on? Sure, lets have a look!" 

Jade let out a harsh laugh, shrugging a little when Beck tried to put a hand on her shoulder. "Babe, don't. You don't need to show anyone if you don't want too." 

"No. Because I'm fed up of being accused of faking it by this absolute waste of air." She snarled - because unlike Tori, even when _not_ pissed off, she could snarl like a pro. Not a moment after the words had left her lips, she pulled the sunglasses off and, with her hair pulled back into a messy bun, it was visible to everyone, because a bruise like that was hard to miss.

Beck didn't know how, but it seemed almost...worse than when she was at the nurse. Maybe because there was no shadow of her long hair playing across her face, maybe because the tiny bit of make up she'd tried to use this morning had totally gone, maybe because of the bright fluorescent lights of the hallway. The bruise seemed a deeper purple, almost black the closer it got to the butterfly stutures, her entire eye area a mix of purple, black and brown, the white of her eye an even more vivid red that he thought. 

It was almost like a movie moment, the collective gasp of everyone in the hallway - someone even snapped a few pictures (possibly Sinjin for his 'I Stalk Jade' collection, or possibly some other weirdo student). Tori's face was the one that Jade was focusing on. Horror was etched onto it, her mouth not hanging open but lips definitely parted as she realised that no one short of an actual Hollywood special effects team would be able to fake it. 

"Daaaaaaaayum." Andre whistled, leaning in a little to get a closer look, as Cat covered her mouth with both hands and Robbie physically wincing at the site. Beck however, stood stone faced and glaring at anyone who looked like they were about to say something. 

"An orbital rim fracture." She stated, and would have narrowed her eyes if it didn't hurt so much. Instead, she put the sunglasses back on, as the lights in the hallway were giving her a killer headache - she couldn't wait to get back to the RV, put another bandage on and then curl up and watch more of The Borgias. "You literally _broke my eye socket_." She retreated back to Beck, the onlookers dispersing now the drama was over, tucking herself under his arm. "So will you finally stop with the excuses?"

Tori stood in utter silence, embarrassed and humiliated. She had been saying all day yesterday and today, to anyone who would listen that Jade was faking it. And she'd just been proven wrong quite spectacularly in front of everyone. But she couldn't believe it still - well, she could. She could believe that Jade wasn't faking at least. But she swore that she hadn't hit her still. It didn't make sense! 

* * *

After school had finally finished (and Jade took another few painkillers because fuck the four hour recommended gaps - she was in serious pain and not the fun kind that Beck was so good at giving. The lack of bandage really didn't help the headache either) Beck and Jade headed home to the RV, although they had plans to go to the main house for dinner that night - contrary to popular belief, Beck's mom and dad didn't hate her, or even dislike her. She got on better with his dad than his mom, but that was just because he was a little closer to her darker sense of humour than Mrs Oliver. But both parents liked Jade a lot. 

"I want to make sure I can get my bandage back on before your parents see. Can you imagine the freaking out otherwise?" Jade grinned a little as she climbed out of his car when he'd rushed around to open the door - because he was a _gentleman_ apparently. 

"It was bad enough yesterday. I had to physically stop my dad from bursting in here and bundling you up to the main house so him and Mom could take coddle and dote on you." He rolled his eyes, although it wasn't that far from the truth. Both his parents had been worried when they'd got home, as he'd told them he'd be late and the reason behind it. "I bet if it was me who got hit instead, they wouldn't be so concerned." It was an ongoing joke between the four of them that Mr Oliver preferred Jade to Beck, and would happily swap his son to gain her as a daughter. Which of course caused Mrs Oliver to wax poetically about how if they're lucky and their 'dearest son' doesn't screw up, they'll gain her as a daughter-in-law in a few years. Safe to say, when she'd first said that, a few months into Beck and Jade being, well, Beck&Jade, the pair had gone bright red and spluttered a lot. And, after a year or so when it stopped them turning into neon stop signs, when Beck had asked 'Hang on, why is it always ME who's going to screw up?!' his dad had simply laughed and told him, in the same tone of voice they all often spoke to Robbie in (aka a tone that asks 'Are you an actual 'effin moron?');

"Because she's a woman. And they're never in the wrong Beck. Ever."

Wise words to live by. 

Beck watched as Jade stood in front of the mirror in his tiny little bathroom of the RV, carefully smoothing an anti-inflamatory cream on the bruise wincing the entire time, before cutting up lengths of medical tape with her scissors. 

"So....Tori's punishment is pretty brutal, isn't it?" Beck asked absent mindedly as he turned his attention away from his girlfriend and towards the small mirror in the main compartment of the RV, fixing his hair - it was pretty tangled from the numerous make outs with Jade at school today. 

"To be honest, I was shocked." Jade admitted, carefully placing the four strips of tape around the edge of the padded bandage - she realised this morning it was easier to do it that way, rather than when she was trying to hold the bandage to her face then apply the tape. "I mean, I figured detention and like, maybe something similar to the clean up. But not being allowed to audition for anything or perform at any showcases? Even  _I've_ never got a punishment like that." And out of their whole group of friends, it was obviously Jade who had detention more than any of the others. Jade, however, had thoughts on why the punishment was so severe - and it had to do with her little act in front of Lane earlier that day. He was practically eating out of her hand. And if Vega went in there shouting about how she was faking it, then it would only have made it worse. 

She almost felt... _bad_ . And when she voiced that to Beck after finishing putting the bandage on, he gave her that boyish charming grin and tugged her closer by her hips and planted a kiss on her lips. "Actual emotions for someone other than me, Cat or yourself; I'm proud of you."

She rolled her eyes - well, eye, since he couldn't see the other one - put went up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. "I show emotions for other people. Like, your parents. And...uh...my scissors?" 

"I'm just saying. The fact you feel bad, even a little bit, for Tori is progress." He gave her that grin again, that made her heart speed up and a certain article of clothing to get a little bit damp. 

"I'm not going to ask Lane to reduce it." She warned as if she assumed they would be his next words. 

"I wouldn't expect you too. I like Tori - as a friend only!" He added that on the second her nostrils flared and lips tightened. "But she's being a total gank about this."

"You're telling me. Hopefully she'll finally stop shouting about how I'm faking it and just take her lumps and then disappear from our lives forever!" She perked up a bit - OK, a lot - at the idea of Vega being out of her life - and Beck's life, now she knew for sure that the chicken legged little freak was after him. 

"You know she won't disappear Jade." Beck gave her an amused look. "She's still a classmate. And a friend, even if she is acting ganky."

"Ugh, right. Because Andre desperately wants to plow that virgin soil, so we have to hang out with her still." She gave a mock shudder. "I thought he had better taste."

Beck couldn't help the chuckle she caused, shaking her head. "I think it would be uncomfortable to even cuddle her, never mind actually sleep with her. She's so...bony and sharp."

"But that sharpness did give her cheekbones that could cut glass." Jade pointed out, because it was kinda true. Say what you wanted about Tori Vega, but the girl had wicked mad bone structure. "Also? What, you've imagined sleeping with Vega?" You'd think Jade was less intimidating when she had one eye covered in a bandage. But nope. Even with only one eye and eyebrow visible, she was still bed-wettingly terrifying. 

And Beck wouldn't have her any other way. 

"Not until you mentioned Andre wanting to tap that." He told her with a pointed look, and OK, yeah, that quicky in the janitors closet wasn't nearly enough to sate her apparently insatiable appetite for him. Because she was literally only one more look away from jumping him and riding him like a bucking bronco at a rodeo. They had time before dinner after all. 

"I want you inside of me." She told him, rather matter of factly, a small hint of a smile playing on her glossy lips. 

"Seriously?" He let out a startled laugh. 

"That wasn't a no.." She singsonged, her smile growing a little. "Besides it's your fault for being all...Beck-ish." She poked him in the chest lightly, and bit down on her lower lip when his grip on her hips tightened and he tugged her closer, to show just how much of a reaction she was causing in him already. "We have an hour before dinner...." 

"Well. Then lets not waste it." 

* * *

It was in the middle of dinner (a delicious vegetable stir fry for Jade and Mrs Oliver, the same for Beck and Mr Oliver but with chicken added) that the Olivers landline had rang. It was ignored at first, as the Olivers had a strict 'no phones' rule at any sit down meal, which included not just smart phones, but actual calls too. However, when it stopped as the answer phone picked it up, a few seconds later it was ringing again. 

Finally after the 3rd time, the caller decided to leave a message, which automatically played outloud in real time (a setting the Olivers chose on their voicemail for this specific situation - family dinner, but if it was urgent, they'd answer). Both Jade and Beck started a little when the recognised the voice on the answer phone. 

_"Good Evening. It's Steven West, Jade's father. I've been trying to reach her but there's no answer on her phone and I know she spends most of her time with your son in his...RV."_ If it wasn't so weird a situation, Jade would have snorted at his obvious distain for the word 'RV'. _"However, I very much need to speak with her."_

Jade glanced at Beck's parents, who gave her a 'go ahead' gesture, before standing up and making her way over to the landline. She knew her dad got back from his trip-to-wherever this afternoon, but he'd never really cared before that she didn't come home to greet him - to be honest, he seemed to prefer it when Jade wasn't in the house with him and his newest trophy wife. 

"Dad?" She asked after picking up the phone and holding it to her ear, curiosity obvious in her tone. 

_"Jade. Good. I need you to come home now."_

"Why? I'm having dinner. And then staying the night."

Beck didn't know exactly what was said after that, but it was both worrying and slightly funny the way all of the colour drained from Jade's already very pale face. What wasn't so funny was her widened eye and the way her lips parted slightly - which for Jade, was the equivalent of her jaw dropping. "Yeah. I'll get Beck to drive me over now. OK. Bye." She hung up the phone almost robotically. 

"Jade dear? Is everything OK?" Mrs Oliver asked, the table now completely silent, none of the previous good-natured ribbing and chatter. 

  
"Uh...I don't know." She said blankly, before shaking herself. "Beck can you drive me home? Uh...The...." She frowned a little and shook her head again, looking at Beck and he couldn't read the look in her eye other than shock and a severe case of 'wtf?'. "Child Protective Services have shown up at my house. With a police escort."   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, duuuuuuuun! Cliff hanger! Not really, as I'm sure people can guess the reasoning behind the little visit to Jade's dad.
> 
> Regarding the timeline; I've decided this story takes place in early April - meaning Tori' 'no performing' punishment is around two and a half months long. Thus, right now, they're in sophomore year/10th grade. I'm going with this as it's the only way that makes sense by what they say in The Great Ping Pong Scam - that it was two years ago they formed the team, meaning that episode takes place AFTER the summer when they become Juniors/11th Graders and the Ping Pong Team was formed at the start of Freshman year. Which also means that Beck and Jade started dating at the start of the summer before they went into Freshman Year/9th grade (I'm going to imagine they met at auditions and kept in touch.)
> 
> Does this make sense? 
> 
> Anyway! Please review! I try to reply to every review I get. The story is actually mostly finished, just going through beta-less editing now, but if you have suggestions let me know! I have a solid idea for an end point, but the trips half the fun, so come along with me, yeah? <3


	5. My Black Eye Casts No Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the latest chapter of A Kiss With A Fist; we finally meet Mr West, the root of the many Daddy Issues that Jade has, along with his newest wife, and they deal with the unwelcome visitors, and the start of the fall out. Tiramisu is Jade's spirit animal, and she doesn't care if it's not an animal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! A lot of Tori hate! I don't want to go into detail because that'd be SPOILERS for the next chapter, but don't give her too much hate for the CPS turning up - the catalyst is not always the direct cause (wink wink, nudge nudge). 
> 
> We also get a bit of a hint for my head canon of Jade's past which will probably go into more detail in another story - I feel with the past I've given her, it belongs in a much more angst-y and sad story rather than this more humorous one, and I don't want to bring this story down. However, if people want to know the cliffnotes version, let me know in the comments and I'll maybe give a brief overview in my next authors note!
> 
> Also, special thanks to [IAmAgogIAmAghast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmAgogIAmAghast/pseuds/IAmAgogIAmAghast) for pretty much just being Jade in my comment section and to [SerpensNM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpensNM/pseuds/SerpensNM) for leaving lovely, long, detailed reviews on every chapter and making my head so big I'm having trouble getting through doors!

It wasn't a long drive from Beck's to Jade's (after all, he lived in West Hollywood and she was in one of those fancy Beverly Hills mansions), no more than 10 minutes but the tension in the car made it seem like it was closer to an hour. Jade was sitting with her teeth clenched, sunglasses now off (because why would she wear them in private? She took the damn things off the second they got into the RV), but her hair was still up and she had changed from her mini skirt to a pair of comfortable black leggings (and he was beyond pleased she decided to just keep wearing his shirt instead of throwing on a new vest or a jumper). She sat with her PearPhone clenched in her hands as if waiting for another call or something, her knees bouncing up and down as she got more and more worked up. 

He didn't even try to speak, well aware that if he did, she'd more than likely bite his head off and tell him to shut up anyway. He had no clue what was going on, and he knew she didn't either. Her father hadn't fully explained on the phone, most likely just wanting her to get home as soon as possible to sort everything out. But why the hell would the police be there? 

Sure, Jade's dad wasn't going to be winning any superlatives for being the best dad; he was emotionally and physically distant, married a woman closer to Jade's own age than his own and completely disregarded and held in distain all of the activities his daughter loved (acting, singing, dancing, music...anything to do with 'The Arts', was as good as sticking a needle in your arm if you were Mr West) but he had never abused Jade, he paid for her schooling even if he totally disagreed with her studies, kept her fed and clothed (even if he hated her choice of clothing, he never refused to give her money to buy it) and if she so much as glanced at something twice and he noticed (or really, his newest wife, Julia, noticed) she was gifted it. If she asked for something, it was hers. 

But he understood why Jade was stressed out. He knew that, when her mom was still alive and had custody, visits from CPS had been an almost constant for her like a neighbouring aunt visiting. The police had been a bit more like a distant cousin who visited every so often. So instead of speaking, he reached over from the gear stick and squeezed her hands, which were still clutching her phone. She looked over and gave him a small smile, just as they pulled up at the large circular driveway of the Beverly Hills mansion, she called her 'Dads House' - never home. Beck's place was 'Home'. 

A police car sat outside, along with another non-descript blue car, both a harsh contrast to the brand-new silver BMW Jade's dad had just bought, along with her step-mothers white Mercedes. Jade's own car (a jet-black Chevrolet Corvette) he knew sat in the multi-car garage. She wasn't all that big a fan of driving unless she really needed to after all - Beck liked driving more, so as they spent most of their time together, it made more sense for him to drive them around in his car. 

They exited the car quickly, Jade not even waiting for Beck to come around and open her door like he was so fond of doing, both speeding up the stone steps to the front doors which were unlocked, bursting into the marble floored foyer. 

They were met with stares from both Mr and Mrs West, along with two policemen and a woman in a drab brown skirt-suit with a white shirt and brown court shoes. 

"Dad?" She asked questioningly, moving over to him with her visible eye wide, Beck following close behind, a hand hovering over her lower back. "What's going on?"

"Exactly what I would like to know." Mr West replied, although Beck saw his eyes hover over the bandage - he'd no doubt been informed of what happened, but as he'd just got home a few hours ago, he hadn't had a chance to see how bad it was.

"We've heard one or two reports of abuse, Mr West." The woman in the drab suit interrupted, stepping towards the pair and giving Jade a kind smile, but with the way Jade acted you'd think the woman had held out a duck or something (Man, did his girl hate ducks). "My name is Miss Tupperman. I work for Child Protective Services and I'd love to ask you a few questions."

"Child Protective Services? Are you shitting me right now?" She took a step back, towards her Dad. Who apparently must have been where she got her manipulative genes from, because for the first time she could ever remember, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders in what she assumed was a comforting gesture, but was evidentially also an act for the unwelcome visitors. Not that she minded. She had done the exact same thing, hadn't she? Moving back towards her father when really, she would have preferred moving to Beck, who stood just a foot away from her, a frown on his handsome face as he stared at the police officers and Miss Tupperman. "I'm not being _abused_ by my dad. Or my step-mom." She snapped, just in case they tried to look at the young blonde who was hovering awkwardly on the other side of her father. After all, Julia was actually a pretty sweet lady. And with time, Jade could see her learning to somewhat tolerate her unlike any of her dads previous wives; Wife 1 had hated her from the start. Wife 2 had tried, bless her, but when Jade refused to conform to the pretty-little-princess lifestyle Wife 2 tried to push on her, she soon lost interest. Wife 3 had been around when Jade moved in full time and took it upon herself to get way too invested and try to becoming her new mother; at 13 and reeling from the loss of her real mother, she really didn't appreciate that. The less said about Almost-Wife 4, the better.

"Then what happened to your face?" She replied with a sympathetic tone of voice that set Beck on edge. It wasn't just sympathy in her tone, but she was speaking as if Jade was stupid, when she was very much the opposite. "If you'd like we can speak alone-"

"Oh my god, my face?! That's what this is about?" She shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. "I got hit in the face with a cane at school."

"During a stage fighting exercise." Beck added in, before they thought she was being bullied or beaten at HA.

"Stage fighting?" One of the policemen asked, tilting his head. "What school teaches _that_?"

"Hollywood Arts." Jade snapped. "We were doing a scene, the idiot in the scene with my hit me in the face with her prop - the cane. You can contact Lane Alexander the guidance counsellor if you need to confirm. My dad hasn't even been in the same _city_ as me for a week until today!" She peeled the bandage off, showing the nasty bruise which caused Julia to gasp and take a step forward as if to comfort her before she wisely thought better of it. "And I think you can tell this is more than a few hours old." She taped it back down with a wince. "And there's a hospital report at Hollywood Presbyterian Medical Centre from yesterday afternoon."

"And I have multiple sources who will confirm I was in New York all week with my wife, along with the passenger log from the flight back to show I was there until today." Mr West added in, removing his arm from his daughters' shoulders in order to pull out his passport and boarding pass from his suit jackets inner pocket. 

"You left your 16 year old daughter alone for a week?" The policeman who had been silent until now interjected.

"I was staying with Beck. I haven't been home since he left." She rolled her eyes, and her hand twitched at her side, flailing a little bit, which Beck took as a sign to take her hand, lacing his fingers with hers and squeezing. He was right in his reading of her signs, because she squeezed back like her life depended on it. Yeah, she was really unhappy being confronted with CPS again.

"And....you're Beck?" Miss Tupperman asked, shooting a glance at the handsome teen, which caused Jade to narrow her eye...was this bitch actually eyeing up her boyfriend right now?

"Yes. Beck Oliver. Her boyfriend. Jade has been staying with my parents and me." He replied, making sure to mention his mom and dad. After all, they probably wouldn't be so happy knowing her dad allowed her to stay with her boyfriend for a week when she was only 16, never mind if they thought his parents weren't there. Which they weren't technically, because they stayed out in the RV. But they were never too far away.

"See? No abuse, no neglect. Is that all?"

"For now. We'll check up with the hospital and your school. And I'll need your name and your parents numbers to contact them to confirm Jade's been staying with your family." Miss Tupperman aimed the latter part of her sentence to Beck.

After around an hour of taking down details and notes, the unwanted guests finally left and Jade let out a low groan, collapsing onto the chaise lounge that sat in the foyer against the wall. The entire exchange had taken place in the foyer as Mr West wasn't exactly in the mood to accommodate them - although Miss Tupperman did insist on Jade showing her, her bedroom, as if to make sure it wasn't just a wooden pallet on the floor and a dog bowl filled with water or something.

"Mind explaining what that was about?" Mr West asked, standing in front of her, arms crossed. Julia and Beck stood off to the side, knowing the best thing to do was just to wait it out and see what the after affect was. Sometimes, it ended in a screaming match with Jade storming out and Beck following. Sometimes, it ended with nothing but frustration that caused Mr West to stalk off to his home office and Julia following. Sometimes, it ended almost nicely, with no raised voices and, normally, with Mr West giving Jade a wad of cash before they went their separate ways.

"I honestly have no idea dad." Jade sighed and it was a mild shock to everyone when Mr West decided to actually sit down next to her on the chaise lounge, shoulder to hip to knee against his daughter.

"How's the eye?" He asked stiffly, and Beck met Julia's eyes and both widened them a little at each other. This was probably the most normal conversation the pair had had in years. In the almost-two years Beck had been dating Jade, he'd never witnessed an interaction between the father and daughter that didn't end in shouting, frustrated hand gestures or a wad of cash being thrown around.

"Orbital rim fracture. Concussion and some small stitches in my back. But they itch more than anything else, so it's not a big deal." She replied, massaging her right temple with her hand. "I'm sorry Dad...I really have no clue why they would even get it into their head that you'd do something like that to me."

Beck hated to say it. He really did. But it seemed like Jade wasn't making the connection right now and, despite the amount of trouble it could cause within their friend-group, he had to tell her. Because this was serious now. The _police_ were involved. CPS was involved.

"I can think of why." He stated, causing two identical pairs of icy grey blue eyes to look at him, along with Julia's warm brown. "Tori. She's convinced she didn't hit you. And...." He shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged a little. "Her dad's a cop."

Jade's face turned thunderous as everything slotted into place for her. "That stupid little twit!" She exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "My dad could have got in serious trouble because of her!" It was kind of sweet, to be honest, to see Jade so angry on behalf of her father. "When I'm done with that gank, a orbital rim fracture will look like a light sophomoric punch to the fucking arm!"

"Jade, language." Mr West interrupted, but it was more like he had done it out of habit rather than meaning.

"Oh Steven. I think she's entitled to use some bad language right now!" Julia exclaimed, planting her hands on her hips. Julia West nee Roberts was a pretty woman in her late 20s with honey blonde hair in soft waves, wide brown eyes and a slender figure that was always shown off in nicely fitted dresses or tailored skirt-suits. She often seemed to take Jade's side in arguments about fashion or behaviour when the father and daughter fought, be it because she was young enough to understand or she was just wanting to get on Jade's good side. It certainly did help, considering Jade didn't refer to her as 'Step-Momster' or even 'Stepford Wife Number 5' like she did her previous step mothers. "Jade, why don't you stay here tonight? It's been quite a draining evening."

"No, it's OK. I left all my school stuff at Beck's and his parents are expecting us back for dessert." She shook her head, giving an awkward and tight smile to her dad. "I can come back tomorrow after school though." She added that with another look at her dad, as if expecting him to tell her not to bother as he'd be out.

Instead, he nodded and stood up. "Very well. We'll see you tomorrow Jade." He turned to Beck and there was his usual look of distain. Beck wasn't exactly high up on Mr Wests 'List Of People I Like My Daughter Socialising With', due to the fact he was an actor, much like Jade. Mr West didn't really like any of Jade's friends, but knew his daughter well enough to not even think about forbidding her to see them. "Beck. Good to see you again." He stated with no inflection and held out a hand which Beck shook tentatively.

* * *

The drive back to West Hollywood was the complete opposite of the drive to Beverly Hills. Jade was loud and explosive in her anger, and Beck was glad he was driving since he was pretty sure they'd be at the Vega house right now if Jade was behind the wheel - possibly causing grievous bodily harm to the youngest Vega. Instead, he drove her back to his house and followed her as she stormed into the main house, still ranting angrily but also intent on getting the dessert that had been promised - because nothing stopped Jade from getting her hands on tiramisu.

She grabbed the small glass bowl from the kitchen counter, utterly ignoring Mr and Mrs Oliver when they stood up on her entrance, before turning on her heel and storming back out, straight past him, slamming the front door behind her as she made her way to the RV.

"Sorry about her...uh..." Beck sighed and ran his hands through his hair. It had been a busy two days - god, had this all happened over just two days? "The girl who hit her face? We think she spoke to her police officer father and that's what caused the visit from the cops and CPS." He explained, rubbing a hand over his face. "They thought he'd been abusing her. You may get a call from CPS....we told them about Jade staying here when her dads away."

"What?! I know he's not always around but Jade's father has never harmed her!" Mrs Oliver gasped.

"That's what Jade told them too. I'm just hoping she calms down enough before school tomorrow. She might actually kill Tori."

"Tori...the one with the cheekbones?" Mr West asked; he liked to try and remember his sons friends, and often connected them to obvious physical traits; Robbie was 'The one with all the hair', Cat was 'The little one', Andre was 'The one with the bright smile' and now, it seemed, Tori was 'The one with the cheekbones'. 

He nodded and heaved a sigh so hard it moved his shoulders. "I should go make sure she's OK. She's really upset. I think the accusation that her dad could be abusive really...shook her." He ran his hand through his hair again - it was probably going to start falling out if he didn't stop, but he couldn't help it; it had always been a nervous or stress induced habit, and the last two days had been really stressful. 

"I'll make chocolate chip pancakes in the morning. With that coffee caramel sauce she likes." Mr Oliver told his son, knowing well enough that, that was Jade's 'favourite breakfast ever'. She hounded him for his secret coffee caramel sauce recipe at least once a week, after all. 

"Thanks Dad." He gave his father a tired smile, before grabbing his own small glass bowl of tiramisu and following his furious girlfriend back out to his trailer. 

He found her sitting on his bed, cross legged, a frown on her brow, lips pursed into an angry pout and the teaspoon she was eating her dessert with stuck in her mouth. He'd never tell her, for fear of being castrated and then skinned alive, but she looked adorable - he already knew he'd be giving his own tiramisu to her in a few minutes, judging by how quickly she was demolishing her own. He didn't mind - he wasn't as big a fan of tiramisu as Jade, obviously. "You wanna rage about it?" He asked gently, taking a seat next to her after placing his dessert on the side table.

Sometimes, it was best to talk Jade out of her apocalyptic rages - and he was the only one who could do it, it seemed. But sometimes, she just needed to rage and shout and cut things up with her scissors. And this was definitely one of those times. He could fully understand why she was so angry - anyone would. Asking 'Do you want to rage about it?' was their own take on his parents saying 'So are we just listening or are we helping?' - meaning, are you just venting or are we looking for solutions. 

"Of course, I wanna rage about it Beck! CPS were at my house! CP-Freaking-S! And the fucking police!" She angrily ate another spoonful of dessert, her cheeks bulging a little, like a very pissed off yet still adorable squirrel. "What the hell does she think she's doing?! Trying to make herself look better and ruining my family at the same time?!" She jumped to her feet and slammed her now empty bowl down on the side table. "I _hate_ her Beck. I really, really do. She's only been at the school for like, a few weeks and already she's just trying to ruin my fucking life! Like, Jesus! All I did was spill iced coffee on her! She needs to get the fuck over it. It was bad enough kissing you in front of everyone, never mind this!" 

Of course the kiss got brought up. It was the cause of their first and so far only (thank god) real, major break up - it lasted a full week and he was a mess by the end of it. She may have forgiven him, but Tori wasn't extended the same courtesy. And now, adding in the injury which she still refused to acknowledge any guilt for and, on top of that, having CPS and the police going to her house, bringing back harrowing memories of her traumatic childhood, Tori was as done for. 

"Who does that?! Who breaks a person's face then lies about that person being abused to shirk responsibility! Wasting time when the police and that dumb Tupperwear lady could be helping kids in actual abusive homes! I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!" With each shriek, she kicked the metal wall of the RV, and Beck winced but didn't do anything else. After all, the dents she was making would be easy enough to buff out - if he tried to stop her, it would be a lot more painful. "I swear to God Beck, I'm going to kill her tomorrow. I'll smash her perfect fucking cheekbones against her tacky 'Make Me Vomit' locker until her face looks like strawberry jelly instead of her face!"

"Jade, babe..." Beck said gently, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest, resting his chin on the crown of her head as she practically vibrated with rage and righteous fury. "It's gonna be OK. The police and CPS will make a few calls and realise it was totally impossible for your dad to have hurt you, then they won't bother you again."

"I'm just...so mad at her!" Her response was muffled by the hollow of his throat and his collarbone, but he could hear her words perfectly, feel her breath on his skin, feel the vibrating slowly calm. "Why can't she just apologise? I know I'm just seen as a...a giant gank and a mega bitch, but that doesn't give her the excuse to treat me like this!"

"You're not a giant gank _or_ a mega bitch. You're just...tough. And don't like to show weakness. I think it's admirable." He threaded his fingers through her ever-so-soft light brown hair. "Tori is in the wrong and everyone but her knows it."

"I don't feel bad for her stupid punishment now either. She deserves to be kept out of roles even longer!" She snarled, burrowing her face deeper into his chest. "This is practically harassment." She muttered, but his stroking of her hair had obviously started to sooth her, and he could _feel_ the tension leaving her small frame with every movement of his hand. 

"I know, I know." He murmured in a quiet voice filled with affection. "C'mon. Do you want to eat my tiramisu while we watch another episode of The Borgias?" It wasn't his type of show - he liked family-based sitcoms or ensemble casts of friends. Jade however, liked historical dramas or fantasy; The Borigas, Game of Thrones, The Tudors. Anything with sex, violence and political intrigue was on her 'Must Watch' list. 

He felt more than saw her nod, before she pulled back, still sulky and pouty and rage simmering just under the surface, but she wasn't destroying things or threatening violence, so he took it as a win. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! I try to reply to every review I get. The story is actually mostly finished, just going through beta-less editing now, but if you have suggestions let me know! I have a solid idea for an end point, but the trips half the fun, so come along with me, yeah? <3


	6. Your Slaps Don't Stick, Your Kicks Don't Hit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fall out you've been waiting for! Jade finally confronts Tori at school and we find out what really happened with CPS. Tori comes to a realisation or two and finally matures. But is it too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close to the end! Just this one then an epilogue. A shout out to all of my commentors who've given me motivation for this story - it's been a long time since I've written anything, and this is the first time I've managed to finish a story that wasn't a one shot in even longer - normally I get super invested and start with a whole grand idea, then lose interest. 
> 
> After this story is finished, I have another multi-chapter fic I'll be putting up (only 4 chapters this time) that covers the break up after the pilot episode, that was briefly mentioned last chapter.

All of the hard work Beck had put in to calming Jade down the night before was gone the instant she spotted Tori standing at her locket with Andre and Robbie. 

"VEGA!" She shouted, causing everyone else in the hallway to freeze (there was a theory going around the freshmen that Jade West was like a shark - if you didn't move, she wouldn't see you and thus, you wouldn't get attacked. Which explained why Freshmen seemed to always be playing musical statues when Jade walked past), before shoving her bag into Cat's arms (the synthetic redhead had been waiting for Jade (and Beck by extension) at her locker), and taking off at a fast pace stride across the hall, as Beck almost scrambled to keep up. 

"You piece of shit! How fucking dare you!" She exclaimed, only halted in her advance towards the pretty new girl by Beck holding her shoulders in both hands from behind, preventing her from physically attacking Tori. 

"Jade! What the hell!" Tori exclaimed, moving to duck behind Andre and Robbie (the latter of the pair looking like he was trying his best to get away from the entire situation without much luck). 

"You couldn't hack being in a bit of trouble so you went running to your shitheel of a father!" She snarled, attempting another lunge forward but halted by the firm grasp of her boyfriend. "What the fuck is wrong with you, you little psycho?!"

"Don't insult my dad!" Tori shouted, rather bravely for someone who was hiding behind not just one, but two human shields. "And you're the one acting like a psycho right now!"

"I'll insult him if I want! He's an incompetent twit! Not surprising you're such a failure when he contributed half your DNA!" She lunged forward again. "I'll show you fucking _psycho!_ "

"Jade, calm down babe. You shouldn't get so angry - raised blood pressure will hurt your eye more." Beck murmured. 

"What happened?" Cat asked in a whisper, having followed Beck and Jade over and observing the group. Andre and Robbie both looked totally lost - and more than a little scared at being in the way of Jade's warpath against the youngest Vega. 

"What _happened_ Cat, is that this pile of trash masquerading as a human being is so pathetic, instead of growing a pair and apologizing, she tried to shift the blame to my _dad_." She snarled, making a move forward but still halted by Beck's firm grasp on her shoulders, his thumb rubbing back and forth in an attempt to calm her. 

"I didn't!" The girl in question exclaimed, her eyes wide and mouth open. "I swear Jade, I didn't say a thing to my dad about that!"

"Then why did Jade's dad get a visit from CPS and the police last night?" Beck asked, quietly but there was a hardness in his voice that couldn't be denied - much like when Andre pushed his buttons a bit too much the day before regarding Jade's injury. "They were saying there was reports of abuse."

Tori's face drained of all colour. "I _swear_ Jade! I would never do something like that...I don't..." She shook her head. "I wouldn't dream of wasting police time with a false accusation!"

"So I'm just supposed to believe it was a coincidence that after two days of you outright denying hitting me, the police accuse my dad of doing it instead?!" Her lip curled up. "He wasn't even in the same _state_ as me all week!"

"Tori..." Andre took a reluctant step away from the girl, turning to face her, standing in line with Beck and Jade. "Last night...you did say on the phone that it must have happened before school..." As much as Andre didn't want to think it, he couldn't deny that maybe Beck and Jade were onto something. The night before, he'd been speaking with Tori on the phone as she had a melt down over the corridor incident earlier that day, and she spent a large portion of their call claiming that Jade _must_ have been hurt before the stage fight and used it as an excuse. He hadn't really thought much on it as, midway through her rant, he'd started focusing on the newest song he was composing, but it did lend itself towards Beck and Jade's accusations. 

And OK, maybe he was still feeling kinda guilty for how he acted the morning before, accusing Jade of playing the injury up; especially now he'd seen the bruise and knew it was something pretty serious. Beck had been right - he'd known Jade for years, and Beck was one of his best friends. He shouldn't have just automatically sided with Tori before even getting the details from Jade's side. 

"I...I didn't..." Tori's mouth opened and shut as she tried to explain. This wasn't fair! She didn't tell her dad! Yes, she'd spoken to Andre about it on the phone, wondering if maybe Jade had hurt herself or been hit before school and used it as an excuse - she couldn't deny the injury anymore after all, not after seeing it yesterday. 

"Tori. You could have gotten her dad in serious trouble." Beck snapped, although his tone wasn't as aggressive as Jade's. More just frustrated and disappointed. 

"You shouldn't say stuff like that Tori - it's mean." Cat told her with a pout on her lips. "Jade's dad is a bit of a meanie but he wouldn't do something like that!"

"And now they know it wasn't my dad, who do you think they're going to blame?" Jade grit her teeth, as the thought hit her. And it pissed her off even more. To be honest, she should be given a medal for not shoving Robbie - aka the world's worst human shield - aside and pulling Vega's stupid silky chocolate brown hair out at the roots. Because it just hit her. "The _police_ were there Tori. The fucking cops! And now and reports filed and they've seen the bruise! If they choose to continue poking around, guess who's their next target?"

Beck let out a hiss of air through gritted teeth as the same thought hit him - and Andre, it seemed, who gave a muffled curse under his breath. Robbie, Cat and Tori were all clueless. 

"Who...?" Robbie asked, prompting Jade to pinch the bridge of her nose as best she could with the bandage. 

Beck simply raised one hand half-heartedly, his eyes flickering shut as if he had a headache. "Me. They'll accuse me." He stated, wrapping his arm around Jade's shoulder as she leant into him, eyes still blazing with fury. 

"If they're convinced Jade is getting abused, and it's proven to not be her dad, the next person will always be the boyfriend." Andre supplied a very confused Cat. "This could cause him serious issues Tori."

Tori's eyes went wide as she processed this information. Sure, she'd come up with the idea that maybe Jade had been hurt before school that day and just used the stage fighting as an excuse - but she had only spoken to Andre about it (she had been sent to her room due to the school notifying her parents that she had two weeks detention and was lucky not to be suspended). But she hadn't said it was her dad, and she 100% hadn't even hinted at it being _Beck_ of all people (If anyone was abusive in that relationship, it would obviously be Jade) and she hadn't even breathed a word of it too either of her parents. 

"Beck, I swear I didn't say anything-"

"Shut. _Up. Tori._ " Jade snapped, shaking her head and giving the girl a disdainful look. "I swear to God, if anything else comes of this stupid little excuse of yours, I will convince Lane to _expel you_." She hissed, before allowing Beck to lead her away towards her own locker, massaging the back of her neck and shoulders as they walked to try and help her calm down. 

Andre, Robbie and Cat looked at Tori with small frowns, Cat being the first to shake her head. "That was really mean of you Tori. You shouldn't joke about stuff like that, especially not with Jade." With a small 'hmph!' she spun on her heel and, grabbing Robbie's arm, tugged him away with her as he shrugged at Tori half-heartedly, in no way attempting to break free. 

"You went too far Tori. This could ruin someone's life; what if Jade's dad hadn't been in out of state? They could have charged him for something he didn't do. And now, if they keep following it up because you keep denying it to your dad and he uses his pull at the police station, it'll be Beck they mess with." Andre shook his head with a disappointed look at Tori. 

"But Andre, I didn't-"

"Give it up Tori, and just own up to the fact you hit Jade. All of this is making you look worse. And I gotta say...I'm pretty upset with you." He shook his heads, his thin braids swaying with the motion. "Beck is my best friend Tori. You could really mess things up for him with this." And then, just like the others, he turned on his heel and left, leaving Tori alone in the hallway, clutching her books to her chest, with a lot of students staring and gawking, and not a friend in sight.

* * *

Trina Vega was sure she was a good big sister. The best really, some might say. Not only did Tori have 24/7 access to the vast fountain of knowledge that was her brain, but she always had her little sister back; so long as it didn't mess with her own life. Which was why, after hearing how upset and distressed her little sister was about the whole Jade mess, she decided to take charge of the situation. 

If Tori was that convinced it must have happened before school, then it maybe did; and even if it didn't, it'd help her little sister out after all. And from her dabbles into that online psychology class (she'd only done two classes before getting bored, but was pretty sure she now fully understood the human mind) she was pretty sure Jade displayed typical Daddy Issues out the wazoo. And it wouldn't shock her if Jade's dad was abusive - it must be hard to live with a girl that sullen and ganky without wanting to hit her. Plus, she'd totally seen them together once when he was dropping Jade off when she was a little bitty freshman and he looked really nasty and cold. 

So she did what any reasonable big sister would do; she went to her dad and span a tale about how she was sure Tori didn't hit Jade, but that she really did think that her dad abused her so pretty please can you look into it and you'll see that Tori isn't at fault!' 

It was a good plan; it'd get Tori out of trouble and she may be able to do a nice thing for one of the more popular students at Hollywood Arts (not that Jade was as popular as Trina of course. But not many were!) And to be honest, even if it didn't end up being true, it wasn't gonna affect her that much, she was sure. 

However, as previously stated, Trina Vega was the best big sister. So, when she saw her sister sitting alone at lunch, when she knew the rest of the group was inside, sitting in the hallway in front of Beck's locker, she figured something was up. Which was why she didn't go to sit with her adoring fans and fellow popular students (they didn't actually talk to her or invite her to sit with them, but that was because they were mostly just jealous, she was sure), and instead sat her tray down next to Tori's.

"Hi Little Sis!" She beamed brightly. "Why you sitting out here alone? All your silly little friends are inside at Hottie McHotBody's locker."

"They all hate me." Tori moaned, folding her arms on the table in front of her and burying her face into them. "They think I got dad to file a report with the police and CPS about Jade. But now because it couldn't have been her dad, they might start thinking it was Beck because she had to show the police the bruise - apparently, if they decide to push forward with the report, he'd be the next suspect."

"Really? Beck's abusive!" Trina gasped, not really fully listening to her sisters words and only picking up the main points without context. "I don't believe it! I really thought it would be her dad, when I told dad about it-" 

"Trina! You what?!" Tori suddenly sat up, staring at her older sister like she'd just grown another head. "You... _you're_ the one who told dad about Jade apparently being abused!?"

"Well, yeah. I heard you talking on the phone to Andre and I thought it like, made sense. Plus it would get you out of trouble." She shrugged, stealing one of Tori's now luke-warm fries. 

"Trina! You could have gotten her dad in serious trouble! And no; Beck isn't abusive! I never meant that she was being abused by her dad or someone! I just thought she maybe got in a fight with some other girl who was hitting on Beck or something!" She exclaimed, jumping to her feet, looking at Trina with wide eyes. 

"Chill Tori, it's no biggie." She rolled her eyes, waving a hand in a blasé way. 

"I can't believe you!" Tori groaned, taking off at a fast walk towards the lockers - she knew whoTrina meant by 'Hottie McHotBody of course. She'd spent enough time staring at him to know who had the best body in their group of friends (well, best guy body). 

When she arrived, she stopped for a moment, peering around the corner of Jade and Robbies locker bank to look at the group. Jade and Beck sat against the lockers - well, Beck did, with his knees bent but his legs wide open - with Jade sitting in between his legs, her own stretched out and crossed in front of her, as Beck draped his arms over her shoulders. Cat sat on the edge of one of the steps on the outerside of the railing, leaning forward a little as she told yet another story most likely about her brother. Andre was standing, leaning against the stairwell railings on Cat's left side and Robbie was sitting cross-legged in between the two pairs, Rex next to him, not leaning up against anything (that was gonna hurt his back later on).

She wanted so badly to be a part of that group when she had joined - well, to be honest, she thought she was going to be the centre of the group - they'd all seemed so different that on her first few days here, she was under the assumption that all of them had gravitated towards her and she'd formed this new group of talented, attractive and interesting teens. In her mind, Andre, Cat and Robbie thought she was sweet and talented and pretty. Beck had been interested in her and crushing, bringing along Jade unhappily. But slowly she realised that wasn't the case - off handed comments and inside jokes let her know that this group was a thing before she came and she wasn't some special force that made them gravitate towards her - they just accepted her into an already close formed group - because Andre liked her, and Cat thought she was nice. 

Now, seeing them all sitting around gave her an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach - they didn't need her. If Jade decided not to forgive her, then Beck wouldn't either (she might have thought he would, but that was before everything happened and she realised the relationship was a two way street, not just Jade being a psycho). If Beck&Jade didn't forgive her, Cat would pull away out of loyalty to Jade, Andre out of loyalty to Beck and Robbie would try no doubt, to still be her friend but he wouldn't risk his friendship with the others for her. 

With a deep inhale, Tori managed to force herself to walk over to the group of five, holding up her hand before someone could try and talk first. "Wait! Just...I promise I didn't call the police or tell my dad - I know! I know that's what it looks like!" She exclaimed, tucking her hair behind her ear. "And...it is my fault still. Trina heard me talking to Andre on the phone. She went to my dad thinking it would help get me out of trouble." She looked directly at Jade, meeting her stormy blue eyes as bravely as she could manage. "I never suggested it was your dad, or God forbid Beck, when I was on the phone. I said that it must have happened before school yes but...I meant that you got in a fight with one of those Northridge skanks, or some cheerleader who was trying to feel up Beck or something like that! I promise!"

The group was silent as they glanced at each other. She could tell that Cat and Andre seemed to be inclined to believe her, but she knew it was Beck and Jade, especially Jade, she needed to believe her. "Fine. You didn't directly tell him. I can believe that." Jade stated but didn't move an inch, and her face stayed completely blank. "You still caused this. You brought all of this down on yourself Tori."

"And you still haven't apologised for hitting Jadey in the face." Cat chimed in with a small frown on her neatly waxed eyebrows, eyes flickering to Jade as she stood up, Beck and Robbie following her lead.

"And don't try the excuse of it being another girl." Beck followed up, as he rolled his shoulders before his arm slid around Jade's waist. "I was with her from the second school let out the day before until Theatre Techniques class. There was no fight."

Tori looked at her feet. Could she have really done it? She was so sure she hadn't, but the bruise was real and she had no fall back reasoning anymore - it couldn't have been another girl, it couldn't have been her dad and it sure as hell wasn't Beck, she refused to even give that ridiculous accusation any thought. The only thing left was the fact that yes, she had done it. And had spent the last two days all but shouting about how she didn't. She couldn't save face, not anymore, but she could maybe try and save her friendship with these guys. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean it...I really didn't and I just...I couldn't believe I could mess up so badly but I did and I'm _sorry_ Jade, I really, really am."

"OK." Jade stated, and Tori's eyes whipped up from her feet to stare at the girl. "I believe you didn't mean it. And that you're sorry you did it. But that still doesn't excuse your behaviour." She shook her head as the bell rang out, signalling the end of lunch. "You acted really badly Tori. And I'm not just saying that because I don't like you. You acted like a total gank and I don't know if I want to be stuck hanging around someone who has such a toxic personality that they can't admit when they're wrong and try to shift the blame." OK, so maybe it was a little hypocritical of Jade, considering the fact she rarely admitted when she did anything wrong and often blamed someone else. But Jade never claimed to be a good person. She turned instead to Beck. "Walk me to Music Theory?"

Beck nodded, not even sparing a glance at Tori as the pair walked away. She looked towards Cat, Andre and Robbie, all who had grabbed their bags and shifted awkwardly. 

"See you around Tori." Cat gave a weak smile before hurrying off up the stairs towards Study Hall in the library.

"Yeah....see you." Robbie nodded awkwardly, before scurrying away to follow Cat, avoiding eye contact with her as he left. Finally, it was just Tori and Andre and he heaved a loud sigh. 

"I'm sorry Tori. But...the way you acted. It just wasn't cool. And it just caused way too much drama." Andre shook his head a little. "These guys...they're my first real group of friends that don't just want me for my musical talent or as their funny black friend. And the drama you bring...it just complicates things. It has since that day you kissed Beck." He reached out and squeezed her shoulders tightly. "I like you Tori, I do. But these guys...I don't want to lose them." He gave a weak shrug before taking off the same direction as Beck and Jade did, once more leaving Tori alone - which had been happening more and more these past few days. 


	7. And We Remain The Same (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue; Jade doesn't know why she does what she does because she'll openly admit that she's not a nice person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooo boy! It's been a fun ride, but alas it has come to an end. I'd like to thank every person who commented, gave me kudos, bookmarked, subscribed or even just read this story! It's really boosted my confidence in writing for the Victorious community with everyone being super nice and lovely! I also want to give a huge shout out to the following people, as they've commented on almost every chapter of this story, if not every chapter, and gave me the confidence boosts I needed to continue!
> 
> [SerpensNM ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpensNM/pseuds/SerpensNM)  
>  [LadyGravdian ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGravdian/pseuds/LadyGravdian)  
>  [kasanife ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasanife/pseuds/kasanife) (I believe you were also applesaucecatra?)  
> [IAmAgogIAmAghast ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmAgogIAmAghast/pseuds/IAmAgogIAmAghast)   
>  [Brookeleah99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookeleah99/pseuds/Brookeleah99)  
> And also, ForeverTired96, who I can't link as it's a guest user!
> 
> This chapter may seem a little bit OOC of Jade, but I imagine it replacing her helping out with the food fight at the end of the actual episode, where we see she can sometimes be kinda nice, even to Tori. Without any further ado: I hope you enjoy! <3

It had been a week since the discussion in the school halls. Jade was finally able to come to school without her bandage, and the white of her eye was getting less and less red every day, the swelling going down but the bruising had stayed and impressively so, now turning purple closer to the laceration and a greenish yellow on the outer edges of the bruise, although her eyelid was still purple. The dizziness and blurry vision had almost all gone, although she still couldn't participate in any dance classes or things that involved a lot of movement without losing her balance a little. Thank god, nothing had come of the police report - they'd spoken to Lane, to Beck's parents and the hospital. It had all ended with a whimper, not a bang and that was probably the only situation in which the whimper was preferable. And Trina Vega had been given major trouble for false accusations by her parents, grounded without any technology or money for new clothes along with having to give a formal, face to face apology to Jade's dad, stepmom and Jade herself at the insistence of her parents.

Jade just come back from a check up to see how the stitches in her back were doing (good, they'd be removed next week thank god) and as she waved her stepmom off in the carpark, she turned to the Asphalt Café. It was just a few minutes before lunch, so she slowly strolled over to the seating area, planning on texting everyone that she was there, when she spotted Vega.

For the last week, Vega had been pretty miserable for all to see. She sat alone at lunch and during free period. She was never picked for group work in classes, always the last one to find a partner when needed. And now, in an almost empty Asphalt Café, she was still alone, evidentially out of class a little early, sitting at a table and picking at the toppings of her pizza. Her fledgling popularity had taken a hit; sure, everyone knew she was still talented and pretty, but she'd shown a bratty, catty and desperate side. And, as observed with Trina Vega, desperation was something that caused Hollywood Arts students to run as far away as possible, in case it could rub off on them.

She didn't know why she did it. Not really. Jade West was under no impression that she was a 'Good Person'. A talented actress? Of course. A soulful singer? No doubt about it. Gifted at script writing and directing? She owned it more than anyone else in Hollywood Arts. Sure, when it came to her friends she was loyal, and she was a pretty damned good girlfriend, despite what the sluts around HA and at Northridge had to say (and she was an especially good girlfriend now Beck had actually got a clue and realised that yes, all of those girls HAD been hitting on him and ignoring the fact he had a girlfriend. Whilst he wasn't as harsh to them as Jade would have been, he had learned how to give off an uninterested air. The second a girl started to stray into flirting territory, he'd shut them down. Now she didn't have to shout at him for flirting or accuse him of wanting to dump her).

But she wasn't a 'Good Person'. She'd never win the 'Class Sweetheart' superlative in the year book, she'd never have people talk about how kind hearted and sweet and helpful she was. If you weren't her friend, she wouldn't bother helping you out unless something solid was in it for her - none of that 'The reward is knowing you helped someone!' bullshit, but a straight up tangible reward. And even if you _were_ her friend, there was a chance she wouldn't help you out if it wasn't convenient for her.

So she didn't know why after she grabbed a salad, she walked straight past the usual table her and the gang sat at, and headed for one a little further away, near the car park. The exact table Tori was sitting at.

With a huff, she tossed her bag down on the ground and sat on the bench, tossing her salad onto the table haphazardly, placing her coffee with a lot more care. She didn't say a word as she opened her salad up, or even look at Tori's curious and guilt-ridden face.

"This is the only table that isn't covered with chewing gum or graffiti." Jade snapped to Tori's unanswered question. Both Jade and Tori knew that was a lie - the tables were cleaned of any gum every evening by the janitors or by kids in detention. And graffiti was never an issue at Hollywood Arts really - when you allow kids to express their artistic side all day, it helped negate the desire to deface any public property they could get their hands on.

"Oh uh...OK." Tori murmured back, chewing her lip.

"Plus you've been looking so pathetically sad this past week it's made it physically hard to eat without vomiting. So stop it." She added, wrinkling her nose as she stabbed a piece of cucumber. She let out another sigh before turning slightly in her seat so she could face Tori properly.

"Listen Vega. I'm still pissed at you. What you did was the opposite of cool: the whole thing; hitting me, not apologising, saying I was faking it, shifting the blame. It was all really lame and pathetic stuff." She said bluntly, putting her fork down. "And I don't think I'll ever really get on with you. Because you fucking irritate me endlessly. But it's also really pathetic to see you moping about non-stop and that ruins my mood even more because you just become this spiralling vortex of emo that just sucks everything in. So in the interest of me not going to jail for murdering you, I'm going to sit with you at lunch today. And tomorrow, and the next day. Until you no doubt do something that will piss me off again." She shrugged, turning back to her salad. "The others will be here soon. Try and flirt with Beck again, and I will smash your face into the table."

Tori blinked as she stared at Jade, despite the fact that Jade was making no attempt of looking at Tori. She was...kind of lost. She didn't expect Jade, of all people, to be the one who essentially extended the first branch of possibly rekindling the friendship she had shared with the others; she hadn't even shared a friendship with Jade, not really. "Jade...I-"

"Don't start Vega. I'm not a bitch with a heart of gold, nor am I secretly a sweetheart. I'm not going to Lane to get your punishment reduced. I still can't fucking stand you. I won't be any nicer to you than I was before. I'm not doing this for some bullshit 'Power of Friendship'. I'm doing this because you're so pathetic right now it physically pains me to see it and not the good kind of pain. So shut the fuck up and eat your pizza before I change my mind." Jade snapped, huffing a little as she went back to stabbing her salad.

Tori did as she was told, taking a small bite of her pizza, as the bell rang inside and students practically poured from the entrances and exits seconds later. Robbie arrived at the seating area first, scanning the tables before pausing as he spotted Jade and Tori sitting together. He was joined moments later by Beck who, after seeing the unlikely pair, shrugged a little and put his hand between Robbie's shoulder blades, pushing him forward towards the table.

Beck sat next to Jade without making a fuss or saying anything, just tossing his arm over her shoulder and pressing a kiss to her temple, stealing her coffee to take a small sip. Robbie wasn't quite so smooth, sitting on Beck's other side, between him and Tori. Cat and Andre joined the table, the former not seeming to notice anything off and sat at Jade's unoccupied side, and the latter just blinking a few times before sending a warm smile towards Jade - who sneered at him and flicked her uneaten salad dressing pot at him, splattering him with the white sauce - and sitting on Tori's other side.

And Tori couldn't help but give a small smile at the group as they chatted and laughed. It wasn't the same as before; there was still a delay in responses to her, as if they weren't sure they should be talking to her, laughing at her jokes and comments. And she wasn't the centre of the table, or the main topic of conversation like she was used to before. Beck didn't spare her so much as a glance and didn't give her apologetic looks when Jade made a sneering yet typical comment, instead focused more on playing with the multicoloured streaks in her hair. Andre didn't nudge her, or knock knees with her as they chatted, Cat didn't hang on her every word and even Rex didn't flirt with her like he used too (she wasn't that upset about it, really).

It wasn't the same. But it was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's curtains! I hope it didn't disappoint! Now, onto the changes I imagine (and may in the future write out, we'll see!) that this has caused: Jade Dumps Beck - doesn't happen, because Beck isn't an idiot who thinks it's no big deal that tabloids are claiming he's dating a rich socialite. I would imagine a small fight over the photos but not the break up. Tori the Zombie - As Tori couldn't even audition, the lead went to Jade, obviously! Tori still got zombified but it wasn't as big a deal because she wasn't going to be on stage. 
> 
> To be honest, they're the two biggies I can see - although overall, Jade's jealousy would probably be less because Beck isn't being Flirty McFlirterson which would just lead to less snappy comments between the two. And Beck probably won't go out of his way to help Tori nearly as much because of how she acted. Same with all the other. 
> 
> On the very tiny off chance someone else wants to write future episodes with this 'AU' (I guess) as the backstory, please, go for it! Just let me know and give credit I guess? 
> 
> I have another story that's almost ready to be posted up within the next day or two, which focuses on something that was mentioned in either Chapter 5 or 6 - the fall out of the Improv Kiss in the Pilot Episode. Lets just say....Jade does NOT forgive him easily. Then I have another one shot that kind of ties into 'This Is Why You Don't Snoop'. And after THAT I have a few other ideas in the works!
> 
> Once again; thank you to everyone who's stuck with me or even just joined along the way! This is the first time in YEARS (even back when I wrote fanfiction before, although that was mostly for Ghost Hunt) that I've finished a multi-chaptered story and I can only thank you guys! :) <3


End file.
